From Scratch Series Part 7: Homecoming
by Jade-Max
Summary: Gidden returns home to Hapes and his family after a five year absence to find things have changed in a way he'd not anticipated - especially with his favorite "sister" Tana. Sequel piece to Djo-Solo Family Values and Companion piece to "Layne's Diary". Tenel Ka and Jacen and family, mostly OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **It's George's sandbox; I'm simply destroying the sandcastles - but the OCs mentioned within [Tana, Jarid, Layne, Gidden, Kalen, Allana, Kym, Sayl, Scruffy, Jana, etc] are mine.

**Title: **Homecoming

**Author:** Jade_Max

**Genre:** Angst, Romance, Family - a little of everything

**Characters:** Gidden, Layne, Tana, J/TK, Jarid, Kalen, Allana, Kym and Sayl (OCs)

**Summary:** Gidden returns home to Hapes and his family after a five year absence to find things have changed in a way he'd not anticipated - especially with his favorite "sister" Tana.

**Note:** Sequel piece to Djo-Solo Family Values and Companion piece to "Layne's Diary"

...**  
**

...

**Homecoming**

"Surely a strong, handsome, intelligent man such as yourself can appreciate the value I bring to such a union. I would be an _asset_ to the monarchy, your highness."

Gidden ignored the woman who was so distastefully flaunting and throwing herself at him, trying to get his attention, as he passed through the streets towards the Fountain Palace. He'd landed with the rest of the people on his transport in the public docking bay and now wished he'd had the presence of mind to bring his ship. _Even if I had,_ he thought sourly, _I wouldn't have been able to_; his mission hadn't allowed for that kind of luxury.

His gait was even, almost rolling, as his slightly uneven legs covered the ground in large strides. He wanted a shower, a shave, a haircut and two days worth of sleep before he even considered informing his parents that Layne would take over as Chume'Da. He'd sent her a message, over a year ago, asking if she'd be willing. Not only was she willing, said her response, but excited to step into the role. A role Gidden had never felt comfortable playing and one he would be relieved to shed.

But, until his parents were informed, these wretched, grasping women would continue to throw themselves at him. Not that he hadn't had his share of female companionship over the years since his absence from the Palace, or used his position to obtain one; he simply wasn't interested in settling down yet. And so, determined, he ignored them. His Jedi robes, thankfully, kept most of them away. Even with his parent's reforms, the people of Hapes still held many suspicions of the Jedi.

Suspicions that weren't easily overcome.

His smile was wry as he picked up his pace, breaking into a jog as he rounded the last corners towards the Palace. His curly blonde hair, long locks that flowed down to his shoulders, bounced as he ran. He stopped just outside the gate and paused. His gaze took in the sweeping, majestic structure of the Palace with familiar, loving strokes.

Home. He was home.

"Gidden?"

His gaze dropped to the court yard and a smile split his face. The young child before him was the spitting image of his Grandmother Leia - except for her blonde hair. "Allana?"

The cherub face adopted a wide grin and she pushed to her feet, darting towards the gate. He stepped into the yard without giving the guard a second thought and dropped to his knees as Allana propelled herself into his arms. "Gidden! You're home, you're home!"

He laughed at her exuberant display. "I missed you too, kiddo. How come you're playing in the front court yard?"

Allana pulled back, making a face. "Tana doesn't let me play in her garden anymore. She said Kalen and me only know how to destroy her flowers."

"Her garden?" Gidden echoed the words incredulously. "Since when is the garden hers?"

Allana's tone dropped and her voice settled into a conspiratorial whisper. "After she came home and got thrown out of the Jedi school!"

Gidden froze, as if he'd been slapped. Tana? His sweet Tana had been thrown out of the Jedi Academy; the place of tolerance, understanding and knowledge. Was it possible? He pushed the thought away, burying it deep, and made a mental note to speak with Tana when he got the chance. Her side of the story would be interesting indeed.

He tweaked one of Allana's braids. "So when do you and Kalen get shipped off to take Jedi school?"

"I don't wanna be a Jedi." She placed her hands on her hips and struck a pose. "I wanna be an acter... actral..." she fumbled over the word, her nose wrinkling in concentration before she gave up and simply beamed proudly. "A holo star."

Gidden chuckled softly. "And you'll be a good one, I bet." He swung her into his arms and up, so she was sitting on his shoulders, giggling madly. "Shall we go see who else is around?"

Allana didn't have time to do much else than voice an excited shriek as Gidden took off at a jog toward the palace. Allana dug her hands into his curly blonde mane, grasping fist-fulls tightly as she hung on. Her laughter traveled ahead of them, announcing their presence and drawing tolerant, welcoming smiles from the staff.

Gidden headed straight for the main audience chamber, knowing it was the time of day for grievances to be heard and council to be sought. Today, however, he was going to intrude; he hadn't seen some member of his family, the triplets in particular, for over five years. The doors ahead of him crashed open with a bang, loud enough to draw every disapproving eye in the place. Tenel Ka, Jacen and a young woman who had to be Layne - the spitting image of her mother - arranged on the dais at the front of the room, looked up as one at the rude interruption.

And stared in surprise.

Layne recovered first, a smile lighting her face as she rose from her chair to greet Gidden with a perfect curtsey. "Brother. Welcome home, Chume'Da."

"Clear the court!"

"Wait." Gidden help up his hand, smiling faintly as he contradicted his father's command. He swung Allana to the ground, keeping one hand in hers. Layne had given him the perfect lead in; he wasn't about to waste it in favor of waiting a day or two. "I am Chume'Da no longer. In the traditions of the Hapan people, I ask that they look upon my sister, Layne, as the true Chume'Da; if she accepts..." He bowed to her, pleased with the smile that lit her face.

Layne curtsied. "I accept."

A surprised hush settled over the room and Tenel Ka was the one to break it. "A new Chume'Da; a new heir. You will make Hapes proud, daughter."

"Thank you, mother. I live to serve."

"Clear the court." Jacen repeated the order and slowly the room was cleared.

Allana tugged her hand free of Gidden's and darted off to find whatever entertainment she could elsewhere, bored of the officious proceedings that so absorbed her elder siblings. Layne descended the dais, her movements graceful, and Gidden watched her proudly. He crossed the room to meet her half way and swept her into a hug.

Layne returned it. "Gidden, it is good to see you."

"And you, Layne." He let her go, dropping a brotherly kiss on her cheek. "You're looking lovely."

"She takes after her mother." Jacen's pride was unmistakable. "Welcome home, son."

"Thanks Dad." Gidden hugged his father and then turned to Tenel Ka. "Mother. You're looking as beautiful as always. Ageless."

Tenel Ka arched an eyebrow at him. "Flattery, my son?"

He grinned. "I've learned a few things in my time away. It's good to see you, mother."

She pulled him into a tight hug. "You have been gone far too long. You have been missed."

"It's certainly good to be home." Gidden's admission was tempered with amusement. "Allana tells me Tana's claimed the inner garden?"

Layne huffed, her gray eyes sparkling with displeasure and annoyance. "Tana has been nothing but trouble since you left, Gidden."

"Layne." Tenel Ka's tone held a cautionary note.

Gidden looked from one parent to the other, concern clouding his features. "Is she in trouble?"

"Not in the way you're thinking." Jacen slung an arm around Gidden's shoulders. "But I think that's for her to tell. For now, let's get you cleaned up, shall we? A good meal, a solid night's sleep - and you look like you need that more than anything - and you'll feel a million times better."

Gidden stamped down his concern for Tana and instead focused on the things his father spoke about. Once he was rested he would find her and find out just what exactly everyone was hinting at. A surge of anticipation hit as he acknowledged that, of all his siblings and family, Tana was the one he'd missed the most.

...

...

Gidden checked his angular face once more in the mirror. His hair was still long, now tamed into a pony tail at the nape of his neck. His features were narrow, but not un-handsome. It was next to impossible for a native Hapan son to lack beauty, and he was self-aware enough to acknowledge he was a good looking man. He'd trained hard to overcome the natural flaws in his person.

His legs, once several inches mismatched, had grown into their length enough to barely matter. Both were toned, the shorter not the hindrance it had once been. His form was lithe, rather than muscular, possessing a wiry strength that was only hinted in the tone of his muscles. His face was long, but proportioned, with brown eyes that radiated laughter and sometimes matched the color of honey. His nose was straight, despite the bump indicating it had been broken sometime in the past, and centered. His facial hair was almost non-existent, more due to the color than the lack there-of. It lent his face an open and honest quality that darker characters couldn't possess.

He smiled at his reflection before turning, shrugging out of his dressing robe to hang it on a nearby peg and heading towards his bed. His parents had been happy to see him, but insisted he sleep himself out before he was obligated to tell the tales of where he'd been. Not that he minded, but before he could sleep, before he could even think of submitting to the exhaustion that plagued his mind, he yearned to see Tana. Worry had crept in as everyone was spoken about on the way to his room - except her. Almost as if they were deliberately avoiding the subject. His father's unenthusiastic, "Tana's doing fine." hadn't reassured him one bit.

He settled on his bunk, running one hand through his hair as his gaze went to the window. The problem was that no one knew where she was. Not his parents, not Kalen, or Allana and none of the guards had seen her. Despite her antics and being thrown out of the academy, she was adept at hiding from her family.

From everyone but him. And while he wanted to see her; almost needed to see her, he knew doing so half-asleep and without his full wits about him might prove disastrous. Especially since he'd been given the impression she wanted nothing to do with him. His eyes closed-

-and popped open just as quickly, propelling himself off the bed with frustration.

He collected his shirt from the floor and shrugged into it. He didn't bother lacing it up, leaving it loose about the collar, as he slipped his feet into his well-worn sandals. He paused only to sit on the bed to ensure they were fastened tightly before silently exiting his room. His parents couldn't tell him, wouldn't tell him, how Tana was doing and now his mind was conjuring images of things that he had trouble believing she'd do. Even Allana, for as talkative as she was, knew only so much. He cast a look left and then right before picking his path. No one would be able to tell him how she was doing; we would just have to find out for himself.

His steps were silent, he headed for the heart of the Palace and the garden it protected. The evening sounds of the Palace, familiar yet alien after such a long absence, filtered around him. The sound of children laughing, somewhere in the distance, the changing of the guard as the sun set, the echo of battle as he passed the hallways where the bodyguards of the royal family lived and trained. All of it familiar, but somehow, alien.

He carried on, passing more corridors before finally coming to the center. He paused outside the main door leading into the garden, apprehension suddenly making his gut tighten. Would she be glad to have him home again, or upset that it was only temporary like the last time? He took a deep breath and pushed the door open.

The setting sun illuminated the changes in the garden; it was no longer green.

At least, he couldn't see much green. There were brilliant hues of purples, pinks, oranges and vibrant yellows all soaking up the last remaining rays and reflecting the light back towards the walls. The symphony of color was almost blinding, but somehow soothing, all at the same time. He took a moment to focus his vision, amazed at the change; the growth in the shielded garden.

"Tana?"

There was no wind in the garden, no breeze to carry his voice. Tana didn't appear and so he tried again, louder, using the Force to propel his voice through the twists and turns of this inner sanctuary. "Tana?"

The trees on the east side of the garden rustled for a moment before falling silent, as if recognizing the name of their mistress. Gidden felt a sense of unease slither up his spine as he stepped hesitantly in the direction of that movement. He suddenly wished he'd brought his lightsaber. The trees were slow to distinguish themselves, as if masked by some unseen Force, and only when he approached to within ten feet of them did the entrance and pathway between them become visible.

The hair on the back of his neck rose. "Tana? It's Gidden, can you hear me? Are you there?"

There was no response, not even a rustle of branches this time. He ducked into the opening between the trees, careful of his head. The inside was deliberately shaped, twisted and moved to give the illusion of comfort. He whistled softly, wondering how long it had taken her to "convince" the Trees to grow in certain ways. He ran gentle fingertips over the smooth surface to his left, at waist height, four tree stumps positioned around it. Perfection.

"You're not wanted here."

He whirled, reaching for his lightsaber and belatedly realizing he'd left it in his room as he came face to face with... nothing. There was no one behind him, no one stalking him. He was looking at a tree trunk. His face reddened. "Tana, it's Gidden; I'd like to talk to you."

"You're not wanted here."

His hands curled into fists as he refused to be baited a second time. "I've been worried about you; you've always been my favorite sister."

"You're no brother of mine."

The words were laced with pain, but held more substance than the spine chilling whisper that had told him to be gone. He turned, slowly, giving her the chance to hide if she so chose and he had little doubt she could. She'd created a sanctuary in the middle of the Palace that suited her tastes; apparently his sister had become something of a hermit.

He finally spied her, sitting in the tree boughs not three feet from him and back to his right. She was dressed in a pair of dark brown leggings and a long shirt, belted around her waist that hung to her knees. Both colors were drab, fitting in well with the shadows of the garden at dusk. It was her face that drew the most attention. Her eyes reflected the barest of light and were the same shades as the shadows while her hair matched the trunks in her garden.

Where Layne had been the spitting, beautiful image of their mother, Tana's features had refined, but had not gained beauty in the classic sense. Her hair was cut short, shaggy, and hung around her face, as if to hide it. Her face was too narrow to be cherubic, and too long to be considered elegant. She wore no makeup, no artificial assistants. She was simply Tana. Plain-Jane Tana. He met her gaze, wondering why she seemed angry with him.

"Not your brother? Did I do something wrong?"

She stretched her legs over the edge of the branch on which she was sitting, letting them dangle. "You came home." She dropped nimbly to the ground, crouching to absorb her weight before gaining her full height. And height she had. Where Layne was more the size of their Grandmother Leia, Tana had the height of the Dathomirian clans. She was almost at eyes level with him when she stood straight and he was no short man.

He stared at her in shock, unable to believe that this hurt and angry young woman was the same sweet sister he'd left behind. "Tana?"

She paused and he saw a shudder run through her frame, though he didn't have a clue as to why. What had come over her? He tried again when she didn't answer, heartened by the pause in her step. "Tana, are you alright?"

She laughed once, a harsh, grating sound that held no mirth. "Alright?" She turned to face him. "Alright? Am I alright? No, Gidden, I'm not _alright_." She side stepped him as he moved towards her, swinging back into the boughs of the trees. "I haven't been alright in a long, long time."

And then she was gone, disappearing into the trees as effectively as the shadow guards disappeared into shadows. Gidden stretched out with the Force, searching for her, and found nothing.

Nothing...

Nothing...

...

...

Gidden woke in a cold sweat, his dream receding slowly back into the depths of his consciousness. The last thing he remembered before hitting the pillow was the impression that Tana didn't want to see him. He rubbed his temples, wondering what the Force was trying to tell him with that kind of dream – or if it had just been a manifestation of what he was dreading to find when he finally did locate Tana. He hoped the later, for Tana couldn't possibly have turned into something and someone so jaded in the short years he'd been gone.

He threw off his covers, his bare feet hitting the ground soundlessly, and moved to the window overlooking the inner garden. He braced one arm on the wall, looking out over the green sea he remembered so vividly from his youth. He sighed, using his free hand to rub his face again, watching as the moonlight played over the trees, casting long shadows across the ground.

He was worried about Tana.

Was there any truth to Allana's comments? Had she really been expelled from the Jedi Academy? He hoped not, but if she was here and Jarid still taking his studies, it was the grimmer of the possibilities. If she had been, why? And what had she been doing with her time, beyond the garden, since? He didn't know. A pang of regret clutched his heart. He'd managed to keep up with Layne, Jarid and his parents, even Allana and Kalen sent the occasional message, but his letters to Tana never received an answer and so he knew pitifully little about what and who she'd become.

Was she still the soft, sweet urchin he remembered in his dreams? In his _normal_ dreams? He doubted it, and smiled wryly at himself for thinking it. Tana would be the same age as Layne; seventeen. If Layne was any indication, Palace life agreed with those that lived it. But Tana had never been princess material. She'd never had the attention to listen to the lessons and learn as Layne had. She'd been more interested, far more _curious_ about everything else. What had Grandpa Han called her? A tinkerer?

He sighed, shaking his head. He knew precious little about the young woman Tana would have become, so little he couldn't even venture a guess. He'd spent hours between missions, during transit while responding to his family's correspondence, wondering what he'd done wrong. What had happened between him and Tana to create the rift he hadn't been able to breech from a distance? Was she still hurt he'd chosen to leave on that last, long assignment despite her pleas? It had taken every piece of strength to remain firm in the face of her tears and he'd regretted having left that way ever since.

A figure suddenly darted through the shadows below, catching his eye, pausing every once in a while to look back towards the windows. As if looking for predators or not wanting to be seen. Gidden tucked himself in closer to the side of the window, watching with curiosity as the figure moved from plant to plant. It stopped periodically, doing something he couldn't make out. After several long, tense minutes, the figure slowly withdrew.

An intruder? In the Palace? Unlikely. But who in the Palace would skulk around in the middle of the night like a thief?

He checked the shadows through the garden carefully, but saw no further sign of the cloaked figure. He stepped onto the balcony, searching with both the Force and sight, and caught a glimmer of someone attempting to mask themselves. Someone not doing a very good job of it. The night was warm and he didn't think twice about dropping over the rail in nothing more than his sleeping shorts, rolling as he hit the ground to absorb the impact.

He came to his feet silently, remaining in a crouch, and cast his senses outward. The garden was full of life, but not human life, and slowly, one by one, he filtered out the creatures. _Patience, _he told himself silently. _Good things come to those who wait._ Slowly the presence of the garden faded, those lives that were not human moved from his thoughts. And then, the muted presence of the half-concealed individual made itself known.

He focused on it, trying to move beyond that barrier, to see who it was behind the masking. And stopped. Could this inept individual be Tana? If it was, she would never forgive him for not finding her face to face before searching her Force patterns. He grimaced, pulling away mentally, but keeping the contact open so that he might be led to it. Even if the individual wasn't Tana, he didn't want to scare them. He approached cautiously, aware that the cloaked figure could be an intruder of some kind, despite the unlikely event. He rounded one corner carefully, peeking quickly to ensure he wasn't seen, and then froze.

There, in front of him, was the cloak. Discarded haphazardly on the ground, it had a jagged rip through one side. He knelt beside it, looking about carefully before examining the damage. It appeared to have been torn, recently, as if the person wearing it had been in some kind of struggle. He left the cloak where it lay, continuing on, feeling the presence of the person he hunted becoming closer, more tangible as he closed the distance.

A dull thud and a whimper somewhere ahead of him brought him to full speed, no longer caring for secrecy. Urgency pushed him; he'd felt a momentary spike of fear and then nothing. He crossed into the east side of the garden, passing foliage strange scents he couldn't place and didn't have time to try. He vaulted over one particularly high hedge and came down in a crouch.

Right in the middle of five men and the smaller form of a woman silhouetted in the moonlight, pinned against the ground. The men were dressed roughly, the muted earth tones of their clothing camouflaging them well. They smelled of Earth, sweat and anticipation. One of the men held the woman's hands together over her head, two others her legs and the last two were bickering in low voiced about what to do with her.

Gidden could hear the crude suggestions they were making easily as he stood straight. "You should let her go."

"Hey! Who's that?"

Gidden didn't budge from where he stood in the shadows, careful to keep all five of them in view, and didn't answer. He wasn't about to give these men the pleasure of knowing that their former Chume'Da, and a Prince of Hapes, was being so reckless. Instead he reached out to the Force and added suggestion to his words. He'd never been able to do much with telekinetic powers; but his ability to influence people, even reluctant people, had been highly developed and practiced. He brought all of his experience to bear, reaching out to three of the individuals, implanting the suggestion, making it seem like their own. "You should let her go."

"We should let her go."

"Yeah."

"What'd we capture her for anyway, we should really let her go."

The one holding her arms began to do just that, Gidden's influence bearing down hard on his fragile mind.

"You idiots, he's a Jedi!" The obvious leader clapped the man holding the woman's hands to the ground on the back of the head. "Don't let him mind control you; think for yourselves!"

Gidden focused on the leader. The man was spiteful; this woman had done something to hurt him and he didn't want to, wouldn't, listen to the suggestion to let her go. Instead he tried another tactic. "The guards are coming."

"The guard!"

"The guard! You said they couldn't bring them down on us!"

"He'll bring the guard down on us for sure!"

"Run you fools!" The leader hissed the command.

"What a'bout the woman?"

"Leave her." Gidden's command was soft. "Or we will pursue."

They did just that, not realizing that the Jedi they so feared held no weapon and was dressed in little more than sleep shorts. The sound of running feet was clearly audible, and Gidden marked each of the men mentally. He would know who they were if he encountered them again, light or no light. He went to the woman's side, crouching low, and brushed her hair from her face.

It remained in shadow, but from what he could see she wasn't pretty. Her nose was snubbed, her lips thin and her face plain - for the classic sense - but a stirring of memory had him frowning. He'd seen her before; where? He carefully checked her for injuries and she stirred at his touch, her head turning into his hand trustingly as she whispered his name. His gut clenched as he lifted her in his arms, careful of her head, for he could see a bruise forming on her temple. She knew him, knew his touch, but he didn't recognize her.

He moved into the nearest moonbeam and tilted her face.

He just about dropped her as recognition struck full force. "Tana." He whispered her name, urgently, crouching as he cradled her in his arms, gently stroking her hair. "Tana, my sweet, sweet Tana. What have they done to you?"

Her head shifted, but her eyes still didn't open, and Gidden took a minute to pull himself together. He could feel himself beginning to shake as he realized what he'd stepped in to stop. What would have happened if he hadn't been there. But why? Why had they attacked her and who were they? He took a deep breath. Whoever they were, he'd recognize them if he saw them again, for now he had get her out of there.

He focused, pulling the Force about him like a cloak, and stood once more, heading for his room, his little sister cradled in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

Gidden stood outside the door to where the medic was looking over Tana, his arms crossed over his chest, his stance protective. His shoulders were tense, tight; the anger that such a thing had almost occurred, or could occur, inside the Palace walls had his guard up. The fact that it had happened to his favorite sibling...

"Gidden?"

He turned, his mother's query breaking into his thoughts.

Tenel Ka and Jacen stepped into the room, both obviously pulled from bed, their dressing robes belted securely about their middles. Jacen's expression was a mixture of anger and worry, while Gidden could read the concern in Tenel Ka's gaze.

Gidden managed to find a small smile for them. "She's alright."

"You are sure?"

Gidden nodded, noting that his mother's gaze was focused on the closed door behind him. "Whoever it was that struck her knocked her out, so she'll have a doozie of a headache when she wakes up but physically she's fine. They tell me I got there before those thugs could do anything to her."

Jacen visibly tense shoulders relaxed. "Thank the Force. What was she thinking being out in that area after dark without her bodyguard?"

Tenel Ka placed a hand on his arm. "Tana is not unschooled in self-defense, my love. She can take care of herself."

"The medic said they caught her by surprise. I doubt she even knew what hit her." Gidden's tone was grim. "I promise you, dad, I'll catch whoever did this."

"I'm more worried about your sister." Jacen's admission was soft, frustrated. "Scruffy and Jana are already looking into what happened. They should have some answers by morning."

"Dad?"

"Yes, son."

"Why would someone try to hurt Tana?"

"I'm not sure." Jacen sighed, his gaze on the door. "Your sister hasn't been the same since you left."

The Doctor emerged from the room, closing the door behind her wearily and effectively ending the discussion - for the moment.

"How is she?"

"She's a very hard-headed young woman." The Doctor told them, nodding to the Queen Mother and her husband, thought her words were addressed to Gidden. "She'll be fine. A day or two of bed rest and she'll be as good as new."

"There were no other... no..." Gidden's tone held a soft plea for confirmation even though he couldn't finish the sentence.

The Doctor shook her head. "Nothing. She's untouched beyond the bruise on her head, thanks to you Prince Gidden."

"Is she awake?"

"Not yet." The Doctor raised a cautionary hand to them. "You can visit, but keep them short. I won't have you upsetting her after all she's been through today if she awakes without one of my staff present."

"Yes, Ma'am." Gidden motioned for his mother and father to go ahead. Much as he was anticipating seeing Tana, he wanted to see her awake. Something pulled on his heart stings in a vicious manner to see her so vulnerable. Or was it just the fact that she'd been made vulnerable? Did it matter?

Tenel Ka stepped into the room and Jacen sank down into one of the chairs in the main room of Gidden's apartments, running a weary hand through his hair.

"This doesn't seem like much of a surprise to you, Dad."

"I'm that obvious, huh?" Jacen smiled wryly at his eldest. "Late night awakenings courtesy of Tana have been a staple since her return from the academy."

Gidden frowned. "What do you mean?"

Jacen rubbed his face with one hand, that gesture alone telling Gidden how weary his father was. "Your sister has a flare for finding trouble - or it finding her."

"That doesn't sound like the Tana I remember." Gidden moved to sit beside his father, keeping one eye on the door. "What happened at the academy?"

Jacen smiled faintly. "She pulled one too many practical jokes."

"_Tana?_"

"Surprised?" Jacen's tone held only a hint of amusement. "Your mother and I were too. We didn't even know she knew how to pull a practical joke until she got to the academy."

"Did she have many friends? Maybe they put her up to it."

"Tana didn't need any help. She acted alone, in what your mother later called 'a cry for attention' that slowly spiraled out of control. I thought she'd get used to the academy, as we had. That she'd settle into a group of friends she could relate to." Jacen sighed. "I was wrong. Master Skywalker finally expelled her for her behavior."

Gidden's throat closed. And where had he been those rough years? Gallivanting. Exploring. Learning. He'd been enjoying himself, glad to be beyond the responsibilities of the Hapan Chume'Da while his little sister, a girl who still haunted his dreams on occasion, was going through the roughest part of her life to date. "I should have been here."

"No, you shouldn't." Jacen squeezed the younger man's shoulder. "Tana's never been your responsibility, Gidden. You can't blame yourself."

"Why not?" He pushed to his feet and began to pace, his mind churning. "I should have been here to look out for her. I should have helped her before I left instead of dreaming about adventure and responsibility. I should have-"

"No." Jacen cut him off firmly. "You shouldn't have. I admit Tana took your departure more difficult than any of us were expecting, but staying because you knew she'd throw a tantrum would have been wrong too. No, you did as you should. And it's been good for you; I can tell."

"I enjoyed myself. Uncle Luke's assignments have been difficult enough to test me, but no so hard I ever had to pull back or abandon them. Working with Aunt Jaina was very enlightening."

"I bet." Jacen's acerbic comment was accompanied with a sour smile. "My twin is an adrenaline junkie."

"She is that." Gidden slumped back into the chair beside Jacen. "Can I ask you a question, Dad?"

Jacen nodded.

Gidden looked to the closed bedroom door. "Does... does Tana want me to be home? I mean, does she want to have anything to do with me now that I am? I don't want to make this harder on anyone than I have to."

"Your mother and I want you home, son. Tana will adjust; she always does."

"With varying degrees of success." Gidden sighed. "Maybe I should stay at one of those boarding houses in the city."

"No." Tenel Ka stepped back into the room, closing the door to Gidden's bedroom - and Tana - behind her. "You will stay here. Tana may not say it, but she has missed you, Gidden. We all have."

Gidden pushed to his feet. "I've missed you guys too."

Tenel Ka took Jacen's hand, a simple gesture that spoke volumes of the affection between the two. "Watch over her, Gidden, your father and I will return in the morning to speak with her."

Gidden nodded, watching his parents walk away before turning back to his bedroom door. He took a deep breath before approaching it and then carefully cracked the door a fraction.

Tana's face was turned away, her face in shadow, her brown hair spilling across his pillow. It shimmered slightly in the moonlight. The even rise and fall of her chest reassured him that she was still sleeping and he slipped inside, moving to stand by the bed. What his parents had said made little sense.

Tana had been expelled for behavior she hadn't exhibited before his departure. His father claimed it wasn't his fault; but he suspected otherwise. Tana had probably thought that their parents would tell him about her antics and, rightly assumed, he'd come charging home. Because he _would_ have come home if he'd known.

"Tana, Tana." He sighed softly, shaking his head. "What happened to you?"

She lay still, slumbering peacefully, unaware of his scrutiny.

Gidden sat on the side of his bed and watched her silently. He stayed there, a silent shadow, turning over the bits and pieces of information he'd gleaned in the last few hours, in his mind.

…

…

Gidden left his room the next morning before Tana awoke. The Doctor and her assistant arrived to relieve him and he wanted little more than a shower and breakfast. He was still craving sleep, but his mind was too worked up over what he'd seen - and stopped - to even consider trying to catch a nap before he could speak with Tana. He stopped only to collect a towel, a change of clothes and his shaving kit before slipping out of his chambers and heading for the apartment his parents shared. They greeted him warmly enough, Jacen ushering him into their own suite to borrow their 'fresher.

Water.

Real water.

He closed his eyes and savored the feel as it beat down across his shoulders and soothed tired and aching muscles. His back was spasming, protesting the long vigil of the previous night hunched on the edge of his bed without support. He hadn't dared leave Tana's side for fear he would slip into slumber and something might happen to her again. He turned his face to the spray, rubbing with one hand as if the water could cleanse him of the guilt he felt. Guilt. He shouldn't feel guilty; his father was right about that, but Jacen didn't really understand his connection with Tana.

No one did.

He'd dreamed of her as a child, long before she'd even been considered possible by his adopted parents. She'd been an angelic child. Not as cute, perhaps, as Layne or Jarid, but adorable in her own way. She'd kept him wrapped tightly about her little finger until his late teenage years when he'd felt the stirrings of wanderlust. And then, no matter how much she'd begged and pleaded, he'd gone. He'd escaped to see what the galaxy was like, to finish his Jedi training and to become a man in his own right.

He wasn't sorry he'd done it; he only wished Tana hadn't taken it as betrayal.

Was that the right word?

Probably.

She'd probably felt abandoned when he'd left, bereft of the only person who'd ever had the time to help her through the difficulties of her training, both Force related and academic. Is that why she'd failed? Because no one had taken the time to teach her? Because no one understood the way she thought or dreamed; the way she understood such things? Surely the Jedi at the academy should have been able to handle her, despite her tantrums.

He pushed the thought away, running his fingers into his long hair and scrubbing his scalp viciously before applying the soap. There was no use dwelling on her actions since his departure when he didn't have all of the facts. At least, that's what he tried to rationalize as he completed washing down. Despite his own determination the thoughts still crept in, as insidious as the nightmare he'd had the previous evening before finding Tana.

Had she completely disowned him because of his actions? He grimly acknowledged the possibility as he shut off the water and reached for his towel. With a Tana he no longer recognized, anything was possible.

Gidden finished toweling off his legs and waist before stepping into his pants and slinging his towel about his neck. He felt almost human again as he wiped the mirror down and ran one end of the towel over his long hair. His face was clean shaven, not a nick or scratch in sight, though his hair was slicked back on his head lending him a washed up look. He shook his head, spraying water droplets everywhere and grinned. He's missed real water almost as much as he'd missed being home.

"Are you finished, Gidden?"

He cracked the door, steam escaping from the enclosed space. "Just gimmie another minute; I'm almost done."

"No rush; breakfast is served when you are done."

Jacen's words were accompanied by mouth watering aromas and Gidden had to consciously stop himself from drooling. "Be right there." He quickly toweled his head dry, patted down his shoulders and then shrugged into his shirt, scooping his boots and dirty clothing from the floor in one motion. The clothing went straight into the laundry chute, the boots stayed in his hand as he padded on bare feet out of the 'fresher, through his parent's bed chambers and back into the common area.

Tenel Ka's smile was warm as he appeared, and she rose to her feet, extending her hand to him.

Gidden took it, leaning forward to drop a kiss on her cheek. "Good morning, Mother."

"Did you sleep well?"

"I didn't." He smiled ruefully. "Sleep, I mean. I was too paranoid about someone trying to get their revenge on Tana."

Tenel Ka's smile didn't falter, though Gidden could feel the annoyance in his father's sigh. "I understand. Come. Eat. We have been very curious about your missions."

He settled in at the table, placing his napkin on his lap before picking up his utensils as a serving droid placed their plates on the table. "To be honest, I'm more interested about what's been happening at home. Allana's gotten so big!"

Jacen chuckled. "I'm surprised she's not up yet. You've missed quite a lot while you've been away son."

"I gathered that from your letters." Gidden took a bite of his food, chewing thoroughly and swallowing before continuing. "What's this about Uncle Kyp being a father?"

Tenel Ka and Jacen exchanged amused glances. "More than once."

Gidden blinked. "What?"

Jacen chuckled. "Kyp's been around quite a bit more than normal because of it. Kalen's become rather attached to him."

"And to Sayl." Tenel Ka's tone indicated she was very pleased with the development.

"Sayl?" Gidden frowned. "Is that one of his friends?"

"It's Kyp's daughter by Scruffy."

"Scruffy!" Gidden almost dropped his fork. "_Scruffy_, as in head of the guard Scruffy?"

Jacen laughed, nodding. "Do you know anyone else named Scruffy?"

"Well, no, but that's not really her real name, is it?" Gidden faltered. "Uncle Kyp doesn't call her 'Scruffy' does he?"

"She prefers Scruffy." Tenel Ka interjected. "But you are correct; I do not think Kyp Durron calls her Scruffy."

"What does he call her?"

"Gidden."

Gidden grinned, unrepentant. "You can't blame me for being curious, dad. I mean, Scruffy's been here my whole life and I don't even know her real name."

"Then she does not wish for you to know it." Tenel Ka took a bite of her breakfast. "Are you staying long, my son?"

Gidden shrugged, taking a sip of his water. "I haven't decided yet. Master Skywalker's given me some time before my next assignment. I had thought to spend it with my family."

"But?"

He sighed, setting his glass back on the table. "How welcome am I, dad? I mean, really. Tana-"

"Tana is not the extent of this family." Jacen's tone was harsh. "Her wishes don't always coincide with the wishes of her parents. Tana will do as she's told. We want you to stay, son. It's been a long time since you've been home."

"Dad..." Gidden shook his head sadly. "Haven't you realized by now that Tana is the girl I used to dream about as a child? She's the child from my visions."

"You can't know that."

Gidden laughed, but it had a bitter edge to it. "I know it. I've spent years trying to deny it. Master Skywalker sent me on a Vision Quest a few years back to find the truth. The truth is that Tana and I are linked; we have been since before she was born, and for some reason, we're still linked now. Her actions and thoughts and feelings will shape my future. The only thing I don't know yet is how."

"You are positive?"

He nodded. "I wish I wasn't, but my Vision Quest was very specific."

"The future's always in motion, Gidden. Even Master Skywalker wouldn't expect you to base your life on a vision."

"I know, dad." Gidden pushed his breakfast around his plate. "But I can't just walk away from it. Things have happened from that Quest that I didn't believe possible. Tana's been expelled from the Jedi Academy. Expelled! I couldn't believe it when I saw it in my quest; I'm still reeling from the news now. I didn't think it was possible for anyone to be expelled."

"She brought it on herself; you can't think-"

"Dad." Gidden cut him off. "Tana's been acting out because of _my_ absence. Don't you see that? She's been trying to adjust and failing."

"She's been getting better slowly the last year. Ever since that escapade with Dennig-"

"Escapade? Dennig?"

Tenel Ka held up her hand, a pointed look telling Jacen he had best stop. "A story she must tell you; it is not our place."

"But-"

"But nothing. Yes, Jana?"

"I don't mean to intrude your majesties, but the medic has completed speaking with Tana and she's awake."

Gidden made to get up, but Jana pinned him with a look, indicating that the message wasn't for him. His throat worked as he fought back the hurt that action brought and slowly retook his chair. Tana was awake but she didn't want to speak with him.

Yet.

Tenel Ka rose to her feet. "I will speak with her. Finish your meal, love. She will not be going anywhere."

Jacen caught her hand and squeezed as she passed, the door closing behind her and Jana. Gidden's shoulders slumped. "Does Tana hate me that much, Father?"

"Tana doesn't hate you." Jacen continued eating his breakfast. "She resents the fact that you left her without giving her so much as a second thought."

"Without a second thought?" Gidden echoed his father incredulously. "I spent two years on a vision quest about her!"

"She doesn't know that."

Gidden sighed, spearing one of the fruits on his plate with a vicious motion. "She should."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would she know?" Jacen took a sip of his caf before continuing. "Have you been in touch with her?"

"Sort of."

Jacen arched his eyebrows in amusement. "Sort of?"

"I've tried sending her letters, just like I did with everyone else, but she's the only one who's never written me back."

"How many?"

Gidden shrugged. "How many have I sent home to you and mom? Every time I write home, I include a letter for each of my siblings, but Tana... She's never responded. No matter what I write, she's never given me even the slightest hint that she's reading them."

Jacen put his mug on the table. "She can't avoid you forever, son; eventually your duties and hobbies will conflict. She still loves to swim, to fence and, even though she's technically failed the academy, she's talented enough to spar with a training saber."

"I thought she couldn't have a lightsaber if she didn't graduate."

"Technically not true. Your mother's been working with her to help refine those talents she'll need for passive senses and some of her combat training. She's not as skilled as Jarid - she doesn't have the control or the focus - but she _is_ able to defend herself. When she sees the attack coming."

"Do you think those creeps who attacked her, knew her?"

"Very possibly." Jacen wiped his mouth with a napkin before pushing to his feet. "I hate to eat and run, but I promised Layne I'd pose for her today. She's doing a family themed Jedi portrait."

Gidden's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline. "_Layne_?"

"Surely she wrote to you that she took up painting some years ago."

"She said it was just a hobby!"

"A very productive and profitable one." Jacen's eyes sparkled with amusement. "I think she just likes being able to tell the rest of us what to do."

Gidden chuckled. "You'd be right; she told me that in one of her letters. Does she need another subject?"

"Perhaps another time, Gidden." Tenel Ka spoke from the doorway. "Tana will see you if you wish to see her."

And suddenly he had cold feet.

Gidden looked from one parent to the other before making a face and nodding hesitantly. "Does she want to see me, mom?"

She nodded once. "Come."

Gidden slapped Jacen on the shoulder in apology as he passed, pausing only to slip his feet into his boots. "Next time, dad. We can spar for Layne to get a good pose."

"Until she yells 'Hold!' in the middle." Jacen waved him away, shrugging into his Jedi Robes. "You'd best not keep Tana waiting, son. She certainly doesn't have Jedi patience."

Gidden left the room, falling into step with Tenel Ka as they headed back towards his apartments. Tenel Ka's pace, normally a fairly fast paced walk, was unusually slow and Gidden looked at her curiously. "We're not in a hurry?"

"Tana needs time to compose herself. She does not remember the events of last night, Gidden. Nor was she aware that you had returned."

"I didn't make a secret of it."

"Fact." Tenel Ka's lips twitched. "Tana spends much time alone; too much time. She often is the last of the family to know of events that occur."

"Oh." Gidden fell silent for a long moment, processing that tidbit of information. "Will she be happy to see me?"

Tenel Ka stopped several paces from the main door to his apartments, drawing Gidden up short and looking at him with concern. "Tana has missed you, Gidden. More than perhaps even I. Despite your abrupt departure and long absence, perhaps because of it, she has waited for this day a long time. She is nervous."

"Nervous? About what?" Gidden blinked. "She's my favorite sister, my-"

"Gidden." Tenel Ka reached up, gently laying her palm against his cheek. "You will not understand, son of my heart, but do not call her your sister. If you love her at all; do not."

"Why?" The apprehensive feeling from the dream the previous night returned full force, causing the hair on the back of his neck to rise. Had she really disowned him? Was she still angry with him - so angry she wouldn't acknowledge familial ties even if they were only in name?

Tenel Ka's gaze remained steady but closed and her hand dropped. "That is for her to explain. Be gentle with her, Gidden, she is not as strong as she appears."

Gidden watched her walk away, leaving him at the door to his own apartment with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. _"Do not call her your sister."_ His mother's words echoed in his mind. _Why?_ His question was silent and went unanswered, echoing around in his head. A nervousness he hadn't before experienced settled over him as he took another step towards the door behind which Tana was waiting. He had no reason to be nervous, no reason to regret his actions.

Yet, even as his fingers hovered over the door controls, the quiet voice in the back of his brain told him he was wrong. Tana was the girl from his dreams; he had every right to be nervous.

Taking a deep breath, he opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Tana stood by the window across the main room of his apartments. Her skin was pale, almost sallow; the bags under her eyes and the strain around her mouth visible even in profile. Her hair was loose, hanging like a plain brown curtain about her face.

The face from his dreams.

Too long, too angular, with features that didn't quite seem to match. Narrow eyes with long, expressive lashes that flanked orbs as gray as the ocean's stormy swells. Thin, wide lips dominated the lower half of her face and a tiny snubbed nose that almost seemed to get lost in the middle of it. She was thin, very thin, as if she didn't eat much, and tall. His dreams had been right about her height. Even though she slouched, her eyes on the garden below his apartments, standing straight the top of her head would come up to eye level. She was draped in the same loose fitting clothing from the previous evening that seemed to hang off her body in the morning's light giving no hint as to what lay beneath.

He cleared his throat. "Hello, Tana."

She stiffened at the sound of his voice. He saw her throat work, her eyes close for a brief moment before opening once more. She turned to face him slowly, her gaze lingering on the garden below. Her eyes traveled across the floor, seeming to hesitate, before starting at the tips of his booted feet and slowly traveling up his body.

It was a strange sensation and Gidden forced himself to hold absolutely still. He felt like he was being dissected as her gaze moved higher, taking in the changes since he'd last seen her. He forced himself not to fidget as her gaze seemed to linger on the lightsaber at his hip before continuing upwards. She traced the breadth of his chest and the toned muscles in his arms. Her gaze changed as her eyes finally settled on his face, softening, and suddenly filling with tears. She said nothing, watching him, her eyes roaming his features. Finally, softly and choked, she whispered one word.

His name.

"Gidden."

Gidden, his heart aching at seeing her tears, moved without thought. He took several long strides to bring him to her side, and the pulled her into his arms. She went with only a hint of resistance. Resistance that quickly faded as he tucked her into his embrace, gently whispering her name. "Tana, Tana, please don't cry. I hate to see you cry."

She curled into him, her face pressed against his shoulder, her arms going about him with only the barest hesitation. He stroked her hair, whispering softly to her, grateful as she relaxed into his arms. She cried softly, almost soundlessly, heartbreaking tears because these were not the tears of a spoiled brat trying to get something. These were the tears of a young woman. He didn't understand them, but he knew he didn't want to see her cry; never wanted to make her cry. He turned his head without thinking and placed a gentle kiss on the smooth skin of her forehead in a brotherly, chaste kiss of reassurance.

She stiffened in his grasp as his lips touched her skin and tore herself away with a cry, turning her back on him and darting for the door.

It happened so fast, Gidden reacted as the door was sliding open. "Tana!"

"No!" Tana's denial was choked, almost desperate, and he could sense the turmoil he couldn't understand as she darted from the room. He followed her, wondering what had set her off, wondering what exactly it was he'd done that was terrible enough to send her running from him.

She darted down the corridor, headed straight for the gardens. "Tana!"

"Go away!" Her voice was strained, tear-choked, and she stumbled as if unable to see.

Gidden used the opportunity, calling on the Force for a momentary burst of speed that brought him to her side. He caught her, his hands snaking about her middle and almost lost his grip in shock when his finger tips touched. She was too thin; far too thin. "Tana."

She fought him, kicked and twisting, her finger nails biting into the skin of his hands.

But he didn't let go.

Her face was tear-streaked, her expression desolate. "Let me go, Gidden. Please let me go. Please..."

"Only if you promise not to run."

She didn't look at him. "I..." She swallowed hard, and he could sense her fighting for control. He didn't understand why and it made him worry all the more.

"Promise you won't run from me, Tana - never run from me - and I'll let you go."

She nodded her head once, jerkily, as if not trusting herself to speak.

Gidden slowly released his grip, still able to feel every bone and muscle as if it were burned into his palms. "What'd I do?"

She took a deep breath, then another, but it did little to help her trembling. Her long legs took her half a stride back and she seemed to regain some of her composure with the distance. "Nothing." She slowly lifted her head, and he could see the hurt she was trying bravely to conceal. "Nothing _brother_." Her eyes welled with tears again and she blinked them back, obviously fighting some kind of deep sorrow.

Gidden wondered at her strange infliction on 'brother'. He lifted his hand to touch her cheek but she pulled back, taking an involuntary step away. His hand dropped. "I'm not going to hurt you, Tana."

Her mouth moved for a moment, but no sound came out. She took a deep breath and tried again, unable to keep the edge from her tone. "You already did, Gidden."

He flinched. "Not intentionally."

She looked away, hiding that hurt, angry look from his gaze. "It never is."

He waited for her to continue, but she continued staring off down the corridor, as if her thoughts were far away. "What did I do?"

Her eyes closed briefly. "You left; you've come back. Isn't that enough?"

"I don't understand."

"You never have." Her tone was bitter as her gaze turned back to his. "I didn't run; may I go now, Chume'Da?"

"No longer. Layne is Chume'Da now." He smiled faintly at the shocked expression that crossed her face. Shock and something else; something he couldn't read. "I handed the title over to her yesterday almost as soon as I landed."

"You... you're no longer... but I thought..."

"I never wanted to be Chume'Da, Tana. If you'd read my letters, you would have known this was coming."

She flushed, ducking her head. "I couldn't."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to talk about this."

"I do." He reached for her but she shied away, refusing to let him touch her. He wondered what had happened in the last few years that had influenced her towards human touch. "It's only one of many things I'd like to talk to you about. But not now, and not in the middle of the Palace Corridors."

She nodded her head reluctantly in agreement. "Why did you come after me?"

"Why'd you run?"

She shrugged at his counter question, her posture defensive as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I- I needed space t- to... to think."

"You could have asked - I'd have given it to you."

"You didn't stay when I asked you to."

"I couldn't Tana." He was on familiar ground now, though her posture changed subtly. He'd grown fairly good at reading female body language over the years, but Tana's had him mystified. "I had to go."

"Why?"

He took a deep breath and nodded back the way they'd come. "Why don't we continue this back in my room; away from prying eyes?"

She blanched, though he didn't understand why, and shook her head. Her voice shook as she offered the alternative. "The garden is closer."

He heard the unspoken message loud and clear; she wasn't comfortable in his room. He shrugged, completely ill at ease with her strange reactions. The Tana he remembered had always tried to get him alone in his room so they could talk, or play, without another of the triplets barging in on them. It had been their alone time, just the two of them. The change was a little disconcerting.

"The garden is fine."

She began walking in that direction and he fell into step beside her. They walked in silence, each aware that there were being watched by the silent shadows of the Palace guards. The sunlight streamed through the large windows, and Gidden couldn't keep his eyes off Tana. She seemed to be a shadow herself, with little substance and made no noise. He wasn't surprised - she didn't look like she'd gained any weight since the last time he'd seen her - but she'd gained height. It was just one more thing to add to the list of things to worry about Tana.

She pushed the doors to the inner gardens open and the sunlight hit him full in the face. He blinked, lifting one hand to shield his eyes and stared. Tana had stopped in front of him, a small smile - the first he'd seen - lighting her face with it tilted towards the warm rays. Her hands were spread, her shoulders relaxed; this was her sanctuary. He could feel her drawing strength from the sunlight and the garden. He could almost feel the waves of serenity washing over her and understood. This was her domain.

The image didn't last for but a moment as Tana realized he was watching her. She blushed, ducking her head once more as she led the way in. All of the feelings he'd been feeling vanished to be replaced once more by an awkward silence. Gidden looked around as they walked towards the fountain center piece and whistled softly. "Nice."

"Do you like it?" Her question was shy.

"Did you do all this?" He waved to the artfully arranged greenery, the flower beds positioned deliberately for the best usage of sunlight, the small grove of native trees, some almost reaching the roof and casting shade over a series of benches surrounding the fountain. Wind whispered through the leaves as the high windows let the breeze in from outside. He didn't think he'd ever seen so many shades of green in his life.

"I had help."

"But it was your idea?" He grinned, taking her hand and pulled her towards one of the benches.

She tugged her hand away, folding it inside her sleeves with the other and followed him at her own pace. Gidden pretended to ignore the veiled insult and settled himself close enough to the tumbling water, right on the edge of the pool, so that he could trail his fingers in it. The water was cold, almost ice-like; he liked it immediately. Tana finally joined him, but didn't sit next to him. She sat across, on the bench facing him, her face solemn. Far more solemn than he ever remembered her being. "You've done a marvelous job with the Garden, Tana."

"Thank you." She inclined her head at his compliment, accepting it for what it was. "Why did you have to leave, Gidden?"

She had a one-track mind. He sighed, his delight fading slightly at her serious demeanor. "It was time. I had to take my trials and be knighted. I couldn't stay on Hapes to do that."

"Why not?"

"Part of the training is taking on responsibilities beyond yourself and adapting to foreign situations. I couldn't have succeeded if I'd stayed. Since Dad and Mom were my only teachers, I had some other things to learn from other Jedi Masters before I was really ready. Once I was, though, I passed. Mom and Dad are good teachers."

Tana's expression didn't change, nor did the hurt he could see in her eyes. He shifted his seat. "I'd never been beyond Hapes, Tana. I'd lived the life of a slave until I was seven or eight, I was adopted into the most prestigious family on Hapes and then I dared dream I could become something my biological parents would be proud of - if they were still alive." He paused, gathering his thoughts. "I had to go, to prove to myself that I wasn't just some kid that had been given good luck. I needed to know that I could hold up under pressure."

"Can you?"

He nodded, smiling faintly. "Very well, I might add."

"Then you've been in many battles?"

"Not really. More like skirmishes. Jedi get sent in as mediators mostly. Lightsabers are the last resort."

"Oh." She fell silent, adjusting the fabric of her pants over her thigh before looking back at him. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Not exactly." He looked at her intently, wondering what she'd think if he told her that her destiny was entwined with his. After her reactions to his touch - even a chaste kiss on the forehead - he was starting to think she wanted nothing to do with him. Silently, as he watched her from his position by the fountain, he made a decision. She wouldn't know. Not until he was certain that she would handle it better than his embrace. "I know that, whatever my future holds, a part of it is connected to Hapes."

Her eyes dropped again, but not before her saw the flash of an emotion he couldn't identify. What was wrong with her?

"Then you'll be back and forth?"

He didn't understand why she sounded so strangled. "Is that a problem?"

Her head snapped up. "Not for me. I hope you find what you're looking for, Gidden." She rose to her feet and made to move off.

"Tana."

She paused, but didn't look at him. "Yes?"

His gaze took in the rigid line of her back, the uncompromising tilt of her jaw and he sighed. "I've missed you Tana; this wasn't the Homecoming I expected."

Her hands clenched at her sides, as if fighting an urge to do or say something, but when she finally responded it was with a whisper. "I've missed you too. Welcome home, Gidden."

Gidden had no answer as she walked away.

…

…

"You've not found them." Gidden crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the guard who'd been sent to report to him, just as Jana was reporting to his parents.

The guard shook her head once. "No, Prince, we have not. We learned their method of entry, whom they spoke with, but no details were left and we were unable to trace them."

"Did you check every one of Tana's friends?"

The guard seemed to flinch at Tana's name. "If the Princess' has friends, they are not known to us."

Gidden uncrossed his arms, feeling like he'd been sucker punched. "_If_?"

"She is often alone, sire. We spoke with each of the lads she'd been seen with around town, but-"

"Lads?" Gidden remembered the conversation with his father earlier. Was that what he'd meant about trouble finding Tana? He made a mental note to ask.

"Yes, sire." The guard spoke hesitantly. "The Princess has been caught with several different young men in the past few years."

"How many is several?"

"A different one every month at the very least."

He felt like he'd been blindsided. _Tana?_ "And yet she has no friends."

The guard shifted uncomfortably. "They are more like play things than friends, sire."

Gidden closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead at the revelation. Tana, the innocent girl he'd left had somehow become a player? He had trouble believing it as a tight knot began forming in his gut. "Have you spoken with each of these individuals to find out their whereabouts last night?"

"We've started to, sir, but they are numerous and it will take some time..." the guard trailed off, seeing Gidden's face tighten. "There's no help for it sir - tracking each of them down will be time intensive even if we put the whole Royal guard on it."

"Leave the investigation to me." Gidden's order brought the guard snapping to attention. "The culprits likely haven't gone far and one Jedi can search far more quickly than the entire guard."

The guard snapped to attention and saluted. "Very good, sir. Shall I inform the Queen Mother of your intention?"

"I'll do it myself, dismissed."

The guard turned and departed, her boot heals clicking on the polished floors. Gidden took a deep breath to maintain his calm. It was unlike Jana or Scruffy to admit defeat so hastily, but without clues or leads for anyone to follow, even their flaunted abilities only went so far. Which left it up to him. Gidden rubbed his forehead. He was still mystified and confused, mulling over his discussion with Tana and her strange reactions. They bothered him more than he cared to admit and messed with the careful balance he'd fought so hard to attain.

And now this.

He sighed, letting go of the frustration, and focused instead on the Force. He'd marked each of Tana's assailants before they'd left. Unlike Scruffy and Jana, he didn't need a description to go on; he simply needed to speak with the men. Men. Bah! He began to pace, his bare feet making no sound on the plush carpet inside the main living space of his apartments. Those cowards who'd attacked Tana didn't deserve to be called men. But, before he went out speaking to every person he came across, he needed a place to start. Obviously the guard knew a few of the... the... his train of thought faltered, unable to determine what he should call the individuals seen in his sister's company.

Sister.

Right.

He shook his head to free himself of overpowering images, a sick feeling settling over his stomach as he thought of the boys who would try to take advantage of Tana's sweetness. Is that where it had gone? She'd been betrayed by those she called friend, betrayed by someone she trusted? It rang of truth, something telling him that it was the case, but not completely. What had happened and was it possible that he was going to have another chance to speak with her?

If she permitted it. His expression turned grim, almost hopeless. She hadn't wanted his company today, though she'd wanted his comfort. He didn't understand at all. First, she'd looked at him so strangely, like a complete and utter stranger she'd never seen before. But she'd had no problem recognizing him after so long. Then, she'd burst into tears for no reason he could see. It was possibly shock, but he didn't understand how she could be in shock about something she claimed not to remember. At least, that's what his mother had said.

What his mother had said. He frowned, going to look out the window into the blanket of green that, the night before had looked so familiar, no appeared to be a different garden entirely. He'd seen it from the ground, with the one person who needed it more than she needed anything else. He rested his forehead against the window, staring down into the green sea, his thoughts traveling back to his stilted conversation with Tana earlier, almost, but not quite forgetting, about the investigation he'd just taken over.

He'd noticed things about Tana today that were more than a little disturbing. Thoughts that he kept tucked safely away in the recesses of his mind were suddenly in the forefront, tantalizing him with images of a girl who'd idolized him since childhood, now a woman of height and grace, despite her lack of physical Hapan beauty.

_Besides,_ his thought was savage, _she's lovely just the way she is._

The thought of anyone making her feel less about herself made the knot in his gut tighten. It had been sitting there, festering, ever since she'd run from him. He'd felt terror, fright. Tana had never been afraid of him before and he didn't understand why. Especially not after she'd giving him such a weak answer; she needed room to think - right. He didn't believe that for a minute. She'd needed room, he just didn't understand why.

He closed his eyes, resting his left hand, palm open, against the glass, rehashing her strange answers in his mind. She hadn't wanted to talk to him, that much had been clear. She was closed, almost like a frightened animal looking for a way out. A way to save itself before the hunter managed to strike the killing blow. His throat closed as he pictured Tana's unnaturally strained face.

She hadn't even said thank you.

The thought came unbidden, completely out of nowhere, and he chuckled darkly. He didn't need a thank you, and probably didn't deserve one after the thoughts he'd been having, the dreams he'd been dreaming, about a young woman who was supposed to be family. He opened his eyes, making to push away from the window, and stopped.

Down below, trudging slowly through the garden, was a tall, willowy figure who couldn't have been anyone but the object of his thoughts. His lips twisted. Object. He only wished. He watched silently as she made her way to the fountain, carefully checking the stones as if looking for something and then settled on the edge, embracing a portion of the stone. He couldn't see her face clearly, but he got the impression of sorrow. Sorrow running so deep she didn't dare let it out in public and he saw her shoulders begin to heaved in the throes of grief he couldn't hear nor understand.

_She's changed so much._ He sighed, aching with the need to go down to her, but somehow knowing after that morning that his presence wouldn't be appreciated. Tana wanted little to do with him. _And I want to do nothing more than spend all of my time with her. Where did I go wrong?_

No answer was forthcoming as he stared at the silent figure below him. He didn't know and suddenly, sharply, he knew he had to find out. He just didn't know where to begin.

…

…

"Gidden!"

Gidden chuckled as Kalen threw himself into his arms and hugged him tightly. "Hey kiddo!" Gidden returned the hug, ruffling his younger brother's hair. "How's it going? I hear you've got a new friend."

Kalen glanced over at the black haired, green eyed girl who was closer to Allana's age than his own and wiggled out of his brother's grasp. He pointed to her excitedly. "That's Sayl; she's Uncle Kyp's daughter."

"Oh really?"

Kalen nodded enthusiastically. "Yup! And Scruffy's too. Scruffy says I have to help teach her all the things she'll need to be a Jedi - it's my punuh... punic..."

"Punishment?"

Kalen nodded. "Yeah - that one."

Gidden looked at the small, lovely child and wondered what Kyp was going to do when she got older. Maybe he'd make the boys wanting to date her pass a Force or lightsaber test. The thought was amusing. "So what'd you do to deserve a punishment, Kalen?"

Kalen blushed to the tips of his ears. "I broke her arm. I didn't mean to, I swear!"

"I see."

Kalen tugged on his brother's hand. "Wanna come say hi?"

"I thought girls were icky."

"They are." Kalen wrinkled his nose. "But Sayl's different. Uncle Kyp says I need to be nice to her 'cause she can't use the bacta tanks."

"Allergic, is she?" Gidden's tone was empathetic. He'd met another Jedi while on his first missions who had been allergic to bacta. It was uncommon enough, but he'd witnessed firsthand the problems it caused. The Jedi, not someone he'd known well, had died due to a complication that would have been easily solved by the healing fluid.

Kalen nodded. "Yeah, but she gets to practice Force healing, something dad won't teach me until I'm ten."

Gidden ruffled the younger boy's hair again. "Patience, kiddo, Sayl sounds like she needs it far more than you do. Besides, if you're lucky, maybe she can be persuaded to teach you."

Kalen shrugged stopping beside his friend. "Sayl."

The little dark headed girl looked up; her green eyes were clear - the same shade as Kyp's. "Who's this?"

Kalen smiled proudly. "Sayl, meet Gidden. He's the best older brother ever!"

Sayl examined him and wrinkled her nose for a moment before giving him a toothy smile. "You're a Jedi."

Gidden nodded, crouching before the girl who looked to be about Allana's age. "That's right. Are you going to be a Jedi someday?"

She nodded eagerly. "Me and Kalen are going to be partners!"

Kalen blushed as Gidden turn an amused look on him. "I see. Why's that?"

"'Cause I watch her back."

"And I watch his."

"And Kym watches us both." Kalen grinned toothily. "He thinks Sayl spends too much time with me."

"I do." Sayl grinned impishly for just a moment before the face turned solemn. "Mom said that since The Queen and King are changing the rules I need to learn to like boys."

Gidden chuckled. Sayl sounded a lot like a little girl he remembered from when he was 13 - and that little girl was now the Chume'Da of Hapes. "Your mother's a wise woman. How's she been these last years?"

"Good!" Sayl glanced at Kalen. "Is it time to play tag yet?"

Kalen looked at his brother apologetically. "Allana and Kym are meeting us out front for tag. Wanna come?"

"Grownups don't play tag, dummy." Sayl's tone was know-it-all-ish. "They have more 'portant things to do."

"I dunno, I could spare some time to play tag." Gidden's eyes glittered with amusement. Sayl seemed the dominant one in this pair. "I haven't met Kym yet. Is this the other friend you were telling me about?"

Kalen nodded, dragging Sayl to her feet. "He'll be there already. Come on!"

Kalen and Sayl took off running towards the front courtyard. Gidden lengthened his stride into a fast walk, but didn't run, as he followed the children.

"Gidden? Is that you?" The incredulous voice that came from one of the side hallways and pulled him up short. He knew that voice.

The voice detached itself from a shadow, that movement more than any other, letting the pieces fall into place. "Tanner?"

The smile that blossomed on her face was one of pure delight. She stepped forward, impulsively hugging him briefly before moving away. "I'd have thought you would have forgotten about me by now."

Gidden returned the quick hug with a grin and chuckled. "Hardly. I had the worst crush on you as a kid."

Her return laughter was soft, almost sad. "Indeed you did. When did you get home?"

"Yesterday afternoon. I've been invited for a game of tag with Kalen and-."

"And Sayl." Tanner smiled knowingly. "Mark my words; that's a friendship that will last beyond their childhood. It wouldn't surprise me if Kalen, Kym and Sayl form their own trio for Jedi business."

"Those three as a team?"

Tanner nodded. "You'll see when you get out there."

Gidden shrugged. "Hey, I've a question for you."

"I'll answer if I know." Tanner's posture reflected her readiness as she looked around them - ever the bodyguard.

Gidden paused to gather his thoughts. The guards knew almost everything that happened in the palace and Tanner appeared to have moved up the ranks in his absence. "Do you know what's going on with Tana?"

A flicker of something he couldn't read passed through Tanner's eyes. "Tana." Her response was short, clipped. "I can't answer any questions about her Gidden; you'll have to ask her yourself."

"Is something the matter?"

"No." Tanner managed to find a faint smile. "I just wouldn't expect too much out of her if I were you. If you're not too busy later, maybe we can get together. For caf, or something."

He grinned, tucking the knowledge that no one he'd asked yet would speak about Tana, away in his mind. It was curious, almost like they were protecting her from something - or trying to protect him. "I'd like that. Thanks, Tanner. I'll see you around."

Her smile turned mischievous as she melted back into the shadows. "No; you won't."

Gidden shook his head as she disappeared, not bothering to search for her. She was there and he knew that she knew he knew it. Let her have her fun. He resumed walking and arrived to find Kalen and another boy, a boy who looked remarkably like Sayl, wrestling in the dirt.

"Kalen!"

His younger brother rolled one last time, heaving the slightly larger boy off him and grinned. "Sorry, Gidden. This is Kym. Kym, my brother Gidden."

Kym extended his hand with a roguish grin that immediately reminded Gidden of Kyp. "Hello Gidden. Kalen talks about you a lot."

"You too, Kym. Nice to meet you at least. You know, you and Sayl could be brother and sister."

Kalen burst out laughing, sending the other children into giggles, Allana tugging on Gidden's sleeve with an impish smile. "They _are_, Gidden."

"They are what?"

Allana giggled. "Brother and sister."

"I thought Scruffy only had one kid."

Kym straightened, managing to find his voice behind his laughter. "Scruffy is Sayl's mom. Jana's mine."

Gidden blinked. "Jana and... Kyp?" Somehow he didn't quite see it in his mind.

Kym nodded, grinning. "Yup! Mom says I have to be nice to Sayl since she's my sister."

"Half-sister." Sayl poked him sharply in the shoulder. "Daddy likes me better anyway."

Kym pushed her back, sending her sprawling on the grass. "Does not!"

Sayl lunged at him, catching the taller boy about the middle and sending them both to the ground. "Does too! He's teaching me more than he's teaching you!"

"Kym, Sayl!" Gidden's authoritative tone broke through the fight. "On your feet!"

They did as instructed quickly and silently and Gidden had the first hint that both had been trained with the guard in the palace. They acted like errant cadets. "This is not a contest, you two. Kyp, I'm sure, cares for you equally. You're family; families shouldn't fight."

Sayl punched Kym in the arm. "See. Gidden knows it too."

"You started it"

"Did not!"

"Sayl!"

She flushed, clenching her jaw and jutting it forward in silence.

Gidden frowned at them and then looked to where Allana and Kalen were watching silently. "Are they always this bad?"

Allana nodded. "I don't think Kym likes his sister. Do you like me, Gidden?"

Gidden reached out to ruffle her hair. "Of course I like you, Allana. What I don't get is how these two ruffians are your friends."

"There's nobody else our age, Gidden." Kalen told her with an apologetic look at his friends. "Who else would we play with?"

"Or practice with." Allana grinned at Sayl. "Uncle Kyp's teaching all of us about how to use the Force."

"I thought you wanted to be an actress."

Golden hair bobbed as she nodded enthusiastically. "I do! Mom said I could be both."

Gidden was suddenly weary of the children. They made him feel old. By his age, his parents had already had three children - admittedly triplets, adopted another and had known each other for years. He felt an ache in the back of his throat. "Kalen, why don't you guys get the game started without me. I've something I forgot to do."

Gidden heard Kalen sigh as he walked away, Sayl's voice drifting to him. "I told you grownups don't play tag! You're it, Allana!"

Gidden blocked out the sound of their laughter as it brought back painful memories. Memories that he feared would remain as that. He remembered Layne, Jarid and Tana laughing like the carefree children they'd been until the first assassination attempts. He paused inside the entranceway, noting several dark shadows that watched the children vigilantly. Their bodyguards. He pretended he didn't notice them, looking back to where the four were chasing each other around, shrieking and laughing as they ducked and dodged, using the Force as effortlessly as thinking to compliment their movements - he could feel them calling on it unconsciously.

His smile was sad, bittersweet, as he headed back into the corridors towards the family apartments. Maybe he could find Layne and talk to her about Tana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Several days later, after discussion after frustrating discussion with each of his family members, Gidden reached his own conclusion as he headed back for his apartments.

No one wanted to talk about Tana.

She was the family's secret, the one individual topic everyone avoided like the plague. It was like her actions had somehow brought a taint upon her, and no one wanted to even think about her lest they risk it happening to them. Even the guards spoke reluctantly, unwilling or perhaps ordered, to give him as little help as possible when it came to identifying the individuals that had been seen in her company. It hindered his investigation, cutting it off almost before it began, and the individuals who would speak with him gave him names and addresses - but none of those he'd visited had been mentally marked. None of them were Tana's assailants. And none of them would speak with him beyond giving their alibis despite his abilities.

It frustrated him to no end. He'd spent several hours with Layne and then with each of his parents and come up empty handed. He'd even tried speaking with Tanner, Scruffy and Jana but all to no avail. He'd been told that for the answers to his questions he'd have to speak with Tana. Tana. He was frustrated by that response alone because she was avoiding him. And avoiding him quite skillfully, he admitted reluctantly. He hadn't realized she was so -

"He'll never understand!"

Gidden was brought up short by the heartbroken statement as he passed Tana's chambers. Her voice was choked again and he was starting to wonder if she ever sounded like she hadn't been crying. Tana had never been much of a crybaby as a child and he wondered what had happened to change it. What had happened that she was perpetually sad?

The sound of his mother's voice was muffled, and he couldn't make out her words, but the first voice rang clearly through the room and into the corridor. He glanced over, seeing her door wasn't fully closed.

"Time? He needs time? Mother you don't understand! I tried today, don't you see? I tried and I couldn't." He could almost see the heartbroken expression on her face and it chewed at his gut, burning like a hot poker; branding him. "I couldn't do that to him, it's better he doesn't know!"

Tenel Ka's tone changed, and Gidden shrank back against the wall, eavesdropping shamelessly. He couldn't make out his mother's words without possibly giving himself away and so he stayed rooted to his spot, listening as Tana spoke about another man and his blood began to burn.

"He's been in and out of my life without regard for my feelings, he's toyed with me, made promises he never keeps, he... he..." She broke down, the soft sobbing so different from the wail of a child. This was the sobbing of a woman. A frustrated woman in the throes of unrequited love.

_I'll kill him,_ Gidden found himself thinking, surprised by the ferocity of the thought and the burning need to protect her. _I'll strangle him with my own two hands. How dare anyone toy with her emotions like that!_

"I love him and he can't look at me the way I see him." Her broken words penetrated his anger, tearing at his heart strings and wreaking havoc with his senses. He clenched his hands into fists, mentally commanding himself to stay where he was. He didn't even hear his mother's voice murmur a response so consumed by emotion he was. Her next words almost send him careening into her room.

"I can't do that. Mother, what am I going to do? Seeing him again almost tore me in two!"

Gidden pushed to his feet and stalked away, wishing he had the name of the inconsiderate cad so that he could hunt him down and have a word or two with him. His blood was boiling, steaming, in a fashion he hadn't felt in a long time, his stomach seeming to have bottomed out at his feet while his heart was in his throat. He wanted to hurt someone, something. Preferably the man of whom Tana spoke.

He took a deep breath as he stepped into his own chambers and closed the door. He leaned against it, closing his eyes and taking another deep breath as he did. _Control_. The command came unbidden to his mind. Control. Right. After hearing Tana talk about some low-life jerk who was making her life miserable? He almost laughed.

Almost.

Was one of the men who'd attacked her the man she spoke of? A chill settled in the pit of his stomach. He hoped not. Men like that deserved to be locked away in a dungeon and forgotten His hands clenched and unclenched and he began to pace. "How could she be so stupid to fall for someone like that?"

His words were soft, tense. He'd gotten into the habit of talking to himself while on long, solo patrols; a habit that helped him find focus and control. Both of which were in short supply after Tana's outburst.

He should feel shame and embarrassment for eavesdropping on a private conversation, but he couldn't. Not when he'd found a piece of the puzzle as to why Tana was acting so strangely. Was she worried about his reaction, about his acceptance of her hidden love? His mother obviously knew what was happening, but, no matter how hard he'd pushed or pleaded, Tenel Ka had told him steadfastly that it was Tana's place to discuss her situation and no one else's.

"Why's it bother you so much, huh?" He asked himself, as he stalked into the 'fresher and looked at himself accusingly in the mirror. He framed his own expression with his hands, glaring darkly at his image. "Tana's a grown woman now, she can take care of herself. A grown woman." He trailed off, noting how tense he looked, almost like... like... He blinked. He'd seen the look on people's faces before and he almost laughed - would have - if he hadn't been so shocked by it. He looked like a spurned lover; a man consumed by jealousy

And he felt like one.

He stared at himself. "She's your sis... your... " the title caught in his throat. "You grew up with her, man, what are you thinking?" His reflection didn't answer, but his heart did. "I'm not." He turned away, unable to bear looking into his own reflection. His hands began to shake and he sternly commanded himself back into control. Tana was his... his... well, his adopted sibling, but that still made her family, didn't it?

He certainly wasn't feeling familial - brotherly - towards her right now. "You're jealous." His own words, and their shocked tone, didn't help his frame of mine. "Admit it, Gidden, you're jealous. Jealous of someone you didn't know existed stealing her attention and devotion from you."

"Why should I care? She's... she's beyond my reach anyway. It wouldn't be right... would it?" He groaned, sliding his fingers into his hair and gripping tightly. "Not right, but certainly not wrong; we've no blood relation. What am I thinking?" He tore his hands out of his hair and gesticulated wildly, pacing back and forth jerkily. "This is _Tana_!" He threw himself on one of the couches in the main area, his head thrown back as the trembling took him.

He understood, he finally understood the strange dreams, the prophecies; what the Force was trying to tell him.

And he rebelled against it. He fought it passionately, dread and elation warring for supremacy in his heart. _I have to be wrong_ he thought frantically, his eyes glazed as he stared at the ceiling but didn't really see it. For the visions he'd been having, the dreams, even the jealousy made a horrible kind of sense.

Tana was his future.

Gidden locked himself in his rooms for the next two day, steadfastly refusing to see anyone, even Kalen or Allana, insisting he not be disturbed as he entered a deep meditative trance. He had to find balance, to find the counter point to his jealousy. He turned to the Force, losing himself in the wealth of knowledge and comfort.

It solved nothing.

Two days of enforced meditation did little to improve his state of mind or his understanding of the jealously that ripped through him like the dull edge of an un-powered blade. It did put into perspective his relationship with the young woman. Yes, she'd been raised as his sister and while technically wrong in the eyes of society, they were both of age, both free thinking adults without blood ties. The Force believed this to be a match, _his_ match. For in Tana he would find that which had always lacked without her. Only, he hoped, it would deepen beyond understanding.

He also meditated briefly on the attack, focusing on the signatures, the marks, he could recall as clearly as if it had just happened. He focused on them, trying to locate them among the populace. He could only get impressions, vague locations, but they were nearby. Every single one of them was near the palace; it limited his search range.

Coming out of his trance, he immediately showered, ordered a meal and called for Tanner, hoping she would be able to aid him where Jana and Scruffy hadn't. She also didn't have the responsibility of a young child to care for. While he didn't think of her as expendable, she was certainly someone who could be spared in the event of tragic circumstances.

Tanner appeared shortly after his food had arrived and he motioned for her to join him. Her smile was teasing. "This wasn't that I had in mind for caf, Gidden."

He smiled back at her. "Call it a rain check. Help yourself; they always bring more than I can eat on my own."

She did so, but limited herself to a polite helping of fruit and a glass of water she sipped. "I was most intrigued by your message."

"I hoped you would be. I've a lead on Tana's attackers."

Her eyes widened in momentary surprise and then returned to normal. "I shouldn't be surprised, but I am. What did you need me for?"

Gidden's smile was almost sheepish. "I shouldn't say a lead, more like, a general location."

She arched her eyebrows. "I see."

Gidden took a bite of his breakfast, making sure to swallow before continuing. "They're all within five miles of the palace."

"A much narrower search cordon."

"Exactly." He pointed a finger at her. "One you're going to search."

"Alone?"

"Aren't you up to it?"

She chuckled. "I never said I wasn't. Who am I searching for?"

"Five young men."

"You don't think they'll still be together, do you?"

"I doubt it." Gidden's smile was faint. "In fact, my information leads me to believe they're each in a different quadrant around the palace."

"So they're watching us."

"Possibly." Gidden's concession indicated he wasn't overly concerned. "It's one reason for sending you out on your own, not only are you attractive but you're also trained to avoid the situation like the one Tana was in. Even caught unawares, I know you've got techniques to stay conscious."

Her return smile mirrored his. "How comforting."

Gidden grinned. "I don't expect you to end up like Tana. You've got years of experience on her - plus I think her attack wasn't just the case of another pretty face."

"You think it was revenge." It wasn't a question.

Gidden nodded, taking another bite and chewing thoughtfully. He took a sip of his caf to wash it down. "In think it's more than revenge."

Tanner chuckled softly. "Revenge is a pretty powerful motivator - I don't think you need more than that."

"Against a Princess who has scorned a would-be lover?" Gidden cocked his head at her. "What kind of shame and scandal would Tana have had to live with if they'd succeeded?"

Tanner sucked in a breath. "I see your point - but there's no gain."

Gidden's eyes darkened. "There would be if she carried a child. With the laws my parents have passed down, the men's lives would be spared until a paternity test could be completed with complete accuracy. During that time they would have a chance to marshal their defense, solidify their stories, in which I'm sure Tana would have been a willing participant." His tone was grim. "I'm also certain she knows each of them."

Tanner's eyes narrowed. "I should start with those she's been caught with then."

"Those?" Gidden echoed the comment in surprise. He couldn't help it. He'd been hoping the previous conversation, the previous revelation had been either a joke - or misinformation. "As in, more than one?"

Tanner winced. "Tana-"

"-will need to explain it." Gidden repeated the oft-heard rhetoric. He was starting to think it was a kind of mantra people said to avoid the subject. "I won't think it gossip, my friend, if you feel inclined to tell me."

"It's not inclination, Gidden." Tanner sighed. "All of us were made to take an oath by the Queen Mother. Until Tana speaks of it, our lips are sealed."

"How bad can it be?"

"That is for Tana to reveal. I've already said too much." Tanner pushed to her feet. "I know those whom I will seek out first. What kind of evidence are you looking for?"

"Whatever you can bring me."

Tanner noted the grim set of his lips. "You're a Jedi now, Gidden; these men must be given a fair trail."

Gidden lifted his gaze to meet hers. "The only reason they'll get one at all is because they didn't succeed."

Tanner blanched at the calm, banked fury in his eyes. The carefully controlled rage that was being funneled elsewhere, into the search. Into reserves he might need for later. She saluted and the bowed. "Ever your servant, Prince Gidden."

Gidden didn't answer as she disappeared and turned back to his meal.

…

…

Gidden crouched outside a small house the following evening, his vantage point carefully shielded and chosen to provide the optimum cover and surveillance.

Tanner had sent word that she'd been able to locate three of the individuals - they were all housed in close proximity to one another - but the fourth and fifth were on the other side of the Palace. She was currently keeping the three she'd located under watch with the intention of making contact the next morning. Her message had been terse and simple; she didn't have the luxury of more than a few words.

What her message hadn't said was which of the three she'd found. Of course, Gidden hadn't expected freebies, and with some effort he'd deduced which of the three Tanner would have been after. He'd spent the day avoiding himself, throwing his attention so completely into finding Tana's attackers he didn't have to examine why. He knew why; he just didn't want to admit it. His sense of loyalty, his sense of responsibility was over-developed and working in high gear. It let him ignore the underlying reasons for his actions.

And so he deliberately misconstrued it in his mind. He forced himself to believe he owed Tana. He owed her for the pain he'd caused, his perceived desertion. He owed her for the humiliation of her expulsion from an academy she should have been able to handle and the seclusion she'd suffered since. He owed her for the loss of her innocent outlook; she deserved to have her attackers brought to justice.

He'd watch and wait. He'd gathered the evidence he'd been able, listening carefully, concealing himself to hear the private conversation of others and slowly felt his anger simmering. Anger he carefully kept under control. Tana's attack had brought out several ugly facts he was having trouble assimilating and reconciling with the girl he remembered and the woman he'd come home to. One name kept popping up, spoken with vehemence and derision and always linked with Tana's.

Dennig.

He'd set out to find this young man whose name was tied in the worst of ways with his Tana's.

And found him he had. It hadn't taken much. While his face was known throughout the Hapan worlds, he had spent many long hours perfecting a Force disguise that would have fooled his mother; if she hadn't been a Jedi. Not expecting it, and certainly not looking for the former Chume'Da in the neighborhood surrounding the palace, those he spoke with were forthcoming with information.

Yes they knew Dennig, the old Palace gardener's son; of course they knew where he lived. And so he'd found his directions, carefully covering his tracks so that his disguise wouldn't be remembered, the conversation more of a dream than a memory. It was better that way; it would enable him to come and go frequently without being seen. Shadows had their uses.

His attention turned back to the home he was watching as a young man emerged from the front entrance. He was tall, standing just over six feet, with short curly blonde hair and broad shoulders. Gidden blinked. The man was so similar to himself in coloring and stature; they could have been blood relations. Was _this_ Dennig?

The Force flickered in his mind, stirring memories at the proximity of one of Tana's attackers and his lips flattened into a firm line. If this was Dennig, than Tana knew her attacker for sure.

Another man, this one slightly smaller, but similar in coloring met the first man at the bottom of the steps. The Force flickered again as Gidden recognized a second of Tana's attackers. A cold knot had formed in the pit of his stomach. Was this why no one had wanted to tell him of Tana's escapades? Because the men who supposedly knew her were all similar to his own coloring? He hoped not, but even as he watched two more men of varying height, but all blonde with curly hair, met up with the first two.

Gidden kept his gaze on the first two that had met, moving slowly from shadow to shadow as the found men shared a laugh and back slapping. He caught the mention of having some fun, of catching a show, and his lips twisted. The group carried on, and he was now close enough to catch snippets of conversation.

"-the size of extra large moonglobes!"

"No kidding."

"Dennig's full of poodo."

The first man Gidden had seen stopped, looking back at the speaker. "At least I make my stories interesting."

"Like the one about the Princess?" The second one snickered. "We've all had a taste of her, man; you're not so special."

Gidden's blood ran cold at the direction of their conversation. He knew, _knew_ with suddenly clarity that they spoke of Tana and, even as he stretched to catch every word, his fists clenched with a barely contained urge to jump out and flatten the lot of them. Only carefully maintained control, and years of discipline held him in check.

Dennig smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'd have had her too if her father hadn't shown up. She was completely lost in what I was doing and loving every second. Jealous, Cul? I hear you barely got a kiss in before her bodyguards stopped you."

Cul flushed red as the others laughed. "At least I wasn't stupid enough to go back to the Palace gardens. You're lucky your dad only lost his Palace job and not his life."

Dennig's smile disappeared. "It wasn't worth it. That little priss is as stuck up as her sister; warm and willing though."

"And gullible." Cul interjected. "Call her beautiful and she would do anything. A shame she's such a bantha face."

"Bah." Dennig snorted, turning to move again. "What do her looks matter when she's got such talented hands?"

Gidden had heard enough. He stepped from the shadows, still maintaining his disguise. "Dennig?"

The man turned with a barely disguised smirk. "Who wants to know, blondie?"

Gidden's fist smashed into the other man's face, making Dennig's eyes cross as he sent him to the ground. He leapt for the second man, the one who'd been identified as Cul, his disguise dropping as he pulled Cul into a headlock. His eyes flashed as he looked at the other two who were making to move to Dennig's side. "Leave him or join his fate."

The men backed off, quickly identifying him and going pale. They scattered as Cul twisted to be free. Gidden squeezed. "Give me one reason, scum bag. Just one."

"But... you're a Jedi!"

"You know who I am then."

Cul managed to nod and Gidden could see his color becoming ashen.

"Good. Then know this. I heard your little bragging session. I expect some answers before I take you back to the palace to answer the charge of assault on a Princess."

"She was a will- willing -urk"

Gidden managed to retain his control, resisting the urge to break the other man's neck. "I saw your version of willing, slime ball. I saw what you and your buddies tried to do to my Tana."

"We didn't mean-"

Gidden squeezed off whatever weak protest the other man was going to venture. "I don't take being lied to very well. Who masterminded the attack on Tana?"

"D-Dennig."

Gidden crossed one off in his mind. "Why?"

Cul struggled for breath and Gidden could feel the cords of his throat muscles working against his forearm. He didn't loosen his hold, waiting for the man to straighten himself out. Cul swallowed hard again and Gidden squeezed, giving him incentive. "Why did you attack Tana?"

"She's a t-tease."

"The truth."

"I swear it's the tru-urk!"

"Don't swear to me. Don't _lie_ to me. I want the truth; why?"

"She plays hard to get." Cul stuttered, stammering out his explanation. "She comes on strong and then backs away; Dennig almost had her one night. He wanted to know what it was li- urk!"

Gidden had heard enough lies. He reached down to his other hip and tapped his commlink. Two palace guards materialized out of the shadows. He'd known they'd been following him and, for once, was grateful for the trailing guards.

"My Prince?"

Gidden nodded to the prostrate form to his left. "Take him into custody for the attack on Princess Tana. This one too. I want them locked up for trial."

Cul nearly fell flat on his face as Gidden released him, barely managing to contain the hurt and jealousy that was gnawing at his gut. He had the strongest of urges, barely contained, to eliminate these men who had spoiled his sweet innocent Tana. Men who had used her, bettered against one another; competed to see who could get her to go further. Men who had tried to steal her innocence.

Gidden turned away, not trusting himself to help the guards as they collected their prisoners and slapped them into binders. Gidden walked away, his hands clenched at his sides, taking slow, deep breaths to keep his anger in careful check. _How dare they?_ he demanded savagely, lashing out at a nearby fence and not seeing the crushed stone he left in his wake. _How dare they presume to play with my Tana like that? My Tana?_ He stopped his train of thought. He supposed she was. He'd never really thought of her as his before, not like this, but he knew a part of him had always felt proprietary towards her.

Even as children, she'd always been his and she'd never complained. He simply hadn't considered the context - before now - as ownership. But she was his. She'd always been his; even in his dreams - especially in his dreams - and it had taken a long time to get out of the habit of calling her his. But now, the Force seeming to have forced his hand and drawn them back together, he wondered if that should have been indicative years ago. His anger slowly faded, the jealously and rage over the men's words cooling but not disappearing as he'd have hoped. He didn't slow his pace, but he did change his direction and headed back towards the palace.

Dennig and his little group had opened wounds; wounds that would take some answers to even begin to close. Answers only one person could give him.

He went looking for Tana.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

"Tana."

She spun at the sound of his voice, dropping the sapling she'd just pulled from the transplant bag. Her hands were covered in dirt and mud, her face smudged with both. Her eyes widened at the sight of him. "Gidden!"

He stopped just short of her, her nearness now an almost physical ache. He'd come looking for her and found her where he'd expected to; in her garden. He'd watched her for several long minutes as she sat planting new trees, content to be lost in her own haven. He could _feel_ her spirits still sagging, despite her careful attention to each of the new plant's needs. She was preoccupied, hurting, and he didn't understand why. He believed he now had an inkling; Dennig's words, mostly bravado - or so he hoped - still echoed ominously in his head.

The sky was dark outside, the windows catching the first rays of moonlight and reflecting them off the surfaces around the garden to give it - and her - a special glow. He'd watched her, aching with his newly acquired knowledge. What he'd heard had been horrible; unbelievable, and yet not unfathomable. He'd almost turned and walked away, leaving her to her sanctuary, but he'd been unable to stop himself, drawn to her as surely as the newest sapling is drawn to its first rays of sunshine.

And now that he was here, he didn't know where to begin.

She stared at him with luminous gray eyes that spoke of fear, but not physical fear. They spoke of longing; one he believed he now understood. They spoke of pain and suffering; trials he didn't comprehend because she didn't want him to. And he ached for her. "Gidden," she repeated his name, wiping her hands self-consciously on her skirt, her eyes darting about to see if they were alone. "You frightened me."

"I never used to."

Her answering smile was sad as she dropped her gaze. "You've been gone a long time." She turned her back on him, scooping the sapling she'd been about to plant back into her arms and cradling it for a moment before putting the roots into the hole she'd prepared. "A lot has changed, Gidden."

"So I hear." He kept his tone soft, but as hard as he fought, he was unable to keep the bitterness from it. "I've heard a lot of things."

She stiffened for a moment. "Like what?"

"That you know the men who attacked you."

Her shoulders relaxed. "It's possible. I've known a lot of men."

His throat closed for a moment at her blazé admission. Her confirmation felt like a stab to the heart; betrayal in its purest form. "It's true then."

She didn't look at him, though he knew he sounded funny. "What's true?"

He cleared his throat, trying to keep the pain from his voice, knowing he wouldn't succeed. The wound was too new; too raw. "That you've been 'playing the field' like some common-"

"Stop!" She spun, holding her hand out beseechingly, her eyes begging him to go no further. "Don't say it, don't compare me with...with..." Her eyes welled with tears. "You don't understand, no one understands!"

"I want to understand."

"No you don't." She fairly spat the words at him, turning away so her hair could fall around her face like a curtain, shielding her from him. "No one does. They just want to assume I'm a screw up, a misfit... a... a..." she stopped, taking a deep breath, her shoulders quaking. "No one wants to believe I've done what I did for a reason. No one... no one thinks that maybe I did it because I couldn't help myself, because I wanted... needed... _someone's_ attention. No one _wants_ to understand."

Gidden was rooted to the spot, watching, listening as she spoke, hearing the underlying pain that she'd been carrying inside for so long. He felt like the Force was on fire, burning with her partially shielded emotions, scalding him, branding him with agony. Her saw her hands begin to move again, filling in the hole in which she'd planted the sapling, her hands shaking even as she firmly packed the ground around the roots. Despite her own pain, the sapling was tended to with tender, loving care.

"Tana."

"Just go away, Gidden." Her words shook as much as her hands and he could almost feel her tears as if they were coursing down his own cheeks. "Leave me alone."

He moved then, stepping forward to grasp her about the upper arms and pull her to her feet. She cried out and fought him, attempting to twist out of his grasp. Gidden didn't let her go, after over a week of frustration, he found he couldn't. He'd been dreaming about her constantly since their discussion. He hadn't seen her, though he'd spent all week seeing the other members of his family. He'd overhead that conversation between her and their mother, and had been surprised to find he was jealous.

Jealous of whoever it was that caught her attention so passionately. Jealous because he was beginning to understand and accept that he didn't see her as his sister anymore.

And then he'd overheard Dennig and Cal's discussion, boasting to their blonde haired friends about how far they'd gotten with the very young woman who wouldn't give him the time of day was more than he could bear. It stung, it hurt; more than he'd ever thought possible. She could have stabbed him and he'd have felt less betrayed.

Her face was tear-streaked, her expression desolate. "Let me go, Gidden. Please let me go."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I need to know why you did it."

She ducked her head, biting her lip and refusing to answer.

Gidden shook her shoulders a little, drawing her head up in surprise. "Why, Tana? What did they do to you? Did they coerce you? Promise you something?"

She shook her head, another tear slipping down her cheek. "No."

"Then what?"

He felt her whole body shake as she shivered, her hands coming up to wrap around her own waist defensively. "You wouldn't understand."

"They hurt you."

She nodded once, unable to meet his gaze. "Please, Gidden; don't push."

"I have to."

"Why?"

"Because I can't stand to know you're hurting." The words were torn from him, almost against his will as he struggled against raw emotions warring within him. The fierce need to protect warring with personal jealousy. "Force, Tana, can't you see it hurts me too?"

She stood still, her whole body trembling as she kept her head bowed. She shook like a leaf, her skin cool to the touch under his hands. Her skin was soft and satiny; inviting. _Was this was they felt when they held her?_ The question came unbidden, insidiously creeping up from the core of his fears. It almost made him drop his grip on her.

Almost.

He focused on her, trying to move beyond his own petty jealously; trying to read what she was feeling. Was that fear he sensed? He felt bile rise in the back of his throat. "I'll never hurt you, Tana. I promise." He lifted one hand hesitantly and then, gently, ever so carefully, brushed her hair back from her face. His fingers tips swept across her skin in a gentle caress. She shuddered, and he could see her biting her lip, her dirt-stained hands clenched at her sides. "Do you believe me?"

She nodded her head once, jerkily, inhaling sharply. "I believe you don't mean to hurt me."

"Never." He breathed the word, fighting the urge to crush her close and kiss away her tears. Her argument with Tenel Ka had made it plain she'd already given her heart to another - even if that other didn't notice her. The other who didn't deserve her because he finally understood his own desires, his own heart. And he ached. "Never again. I love you, Tana."

She sobs softly, once, not catching the inflictions; not understanding that he didn't say it as a brother loves his sister, but as a man loves a woman. He did love her; he always had. It had taken him a long time and a vision quest to realize that it had only shifted in degrees and now, knowing she yearned for another, it was tearing him apart. "Let me go, Gidden."

"I can't." He repeated the words, his fingers flexing on her shoulders, keeping her rooted in front of him. She could have broken and ran if she'd wanted; he wouldn't have stopped her, but she didn't fight despite her words. "Not like this. I heard you talking with mother."

"When?"

His eyes searched her face. "Several days ago. You were talking about a man. A man who'd hurt you."

She froze, her gaze snapping to his as her face drained of all color. "You heard."

He nodded. "Not all of it, but enough. Whoever this cad is, I'll never do that, Tana. I'd rather die than bring you pain."

"You left me."

"I'll stay if you ask me to."

She sucked in a sharp breath, moonlight reflecting in her eyes as she stared at him. He could read some of her emotions in her gaze. Hurt, hope and something more. Was that.. desire? He searched her eyes, wondering if he was seeing what he thought he was seeing. He'd seen enough women look at him like the next meal to know it when he saw it and he was certain as he looked deeply into Tana's eyes that it was what he was seeing. The knowledge he'd acquired earlier came back full force. Tana wasn't as innocent as she seemed.

She licked her lips. "You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you." He daringly cupped her face in the palm of his hand and was rewarded by a soft sigh, her cheek pressing closer to his touch. He hated himself for wondering if it was a calculated move, if she was using him as she'd used those other young men. Using him to fulfill her yearning for another. He hated himself all the more for wanting her to want his touch, and being unable to stop himself from wanting to touch her. "Anything..."

She moved first, slowly, her hands coming up to rest gently, awkwardly against his chest. She stepped closer, her movements hesitant, and he was powerless to move away. She kept her eyes locked with his, as if drawing strength from the contact as her hands slid up to grasp the collar of his tunic. They felt like iron bands; bands that bound him as surely as if he'd been tied in place. "Tana?"

"Gidden." His name was barely a breath as she moved closer, her eyes daring him to move away.

Their lips were mere centimeters apart, as if pulled by an invisible force; she the instigator, he the unwilling captive.

"This is wrong."

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips and he felt the tip of it brush his. All thoughts of her unnamed suitor, of the men she'd known before, everything fled. There was only the smell of her hair, the softness of her skin; the feel of her breath across his cheek.

"I know."

His gaze searched hers, the need to kiss her almost overwhelming; yet something held him back. "What will mother and father think?"

Her hands clutched him convulsively. "I don't care."

"We should."

"I know." Her voice caught in her throat. "But I don't."

Her lips settled over his, her arms sliding about his neck as she pulled herself up on tip toe to bring them flush against one another. One hand slid into his hair, her action bold, far bolder than anything he remembered her doing. He could taste the desperation, the need in her kiss.

His arms went around her then, the softness of her lips banishing the doubts and possible troubles to the recesses of his mind. Her mouth was soft under his, warm and willing. She angled her head, her mouth moving sweetly and opening without resistance as he deepened the kiss. All of Gidden's conflict, his desire; his inner turmoil transformed in that instant into passion.

A passion they were drowning in as the Force surrounded them like a whirlwind, enhancing their senses and seeming to rejoice in the contact. Seeming to be resounding with the _rightness_ of it; of two halves finally returning to each other. They linked unconsciously, the Force taking the bond they shared and enhancing it, drawing them ever closer. Closer than flesh, closer than blood so that Gidden caught the barest glimpse of Tana's emotions and she of his.

_Too fast_.

His mind echoed the words as he felt her back arch under his hands, pressing her intimately against him, consumed by the taste of her kiss. He found the strength to tear himself away only to find himself suddenly flying through the air without control to land in a heap several feet away. He was dazed, shaking his head as he fought against the stars that were exploding behind his eyes.

"Gidden!"

He heard her cry his name in surprise, a wealth of pain carried through her voice as if his action had been deliberate. He tried to get himself to respond, to assure her he hadn't intended to go flying when Tana's next, frightened gasp brought him up short.

"Daddy!"

Jacen Solo stood in the doorway to the garden, his brandy eyes smoldering with anger and hurt, one arm outstretched towards Gidden, a clear indication as to how he'd taken his impromptu flight. Gidden looked up, meeting that gaze, and felt shame sweep through him. What he saw, what he felt, made him want to sink into the ground like he'd never been. He couldn't speak, didn't dare, for the fear that Jacen would renounce him.

Jacen strode into the garden, his gaze on his adopted son. "Go to your room, Tana."

Gidden's head popped up, his gaze going straight to the elfin woman who stood trembling before their father. She shook her head, but he could see how badly she was shaking. "No, daddy."

Jacen turned his gaze on the youngest of the triplets, and Tana shrank back a step, holding her hands out as if too ward him off. Gidden saw Jacen's face soften for an instant. "I won't hurt him, Tana."

Tana looked between her father and Gidden and back; her inner struggle plain on her face. "Promise?"

Jacen looked back to Gidden. "I promise. Go; I'll be down to speak with you soon."

Tana cast a look back at Gidden, but in the face of her father's stern disapproval - and anger - didn't dare more than look. Her heart was in her eyes, and suddenly Gidden _understood_ her strange behavior as everything began to fall into place. The men that looked like him, the need to be called beautiful, the want to be wanted; even her focus on the garden made a strange sort of sense. She whirled, leaving him alone in her garden, reeling with the revelation, the possibility, as he pushed himself heavily to his feet to face the man who'd been his father for his entire life.

He needed time to think, or organize his thoughts, to reflect on what he'd just seen. He needed to talk to her, to understand, to question. He needed time and didn't have it.

"How could you?" Jacen's voice was soft, the note of betrayal so vibrant Gidden flinched as if he'd been physically struck. "How could you Gidden, she's your sister for Force sakes!"

"No, she's not."

"Of course she is," Jacen advanced on the younger man, his eyes blazing. It was rare he lost control - or rather, let himself appear to lose control. His tirade was all the more menacing for its carefully controlled emotions. "She grew up with you, trusted you, _loved_ you, and this is how you repay her?"

Gidden lifted his head. "I didn't force her."

"She adores you; you won't have to!" Jacen stopped in front of his adopted son, disappointment and hurt clear on his face. "How could you take advantage of her like that, Gidden?"

"I didn't... I wasn't..." He stammered, unable to form a complete sentence, feeling suddenly like the boy he'd been twelve years ago when Jacen had reprimanded him. He snapped his jaw closed and took a deep breath. Jacen's words had made something click in his brain. He finally understood why Tana was acting the way she'd been acting towards him; he finally, clearly understood that it wasn't anyone but him. Always him. His heart ached. "I can't say I'm sorry, dad."

"Don't 'dad' me!"

"But-"

"If she's not your sister, then I am not your father."

That stung and Gidden felt a weight on his chest, like someone was slowly squeezing the air from his lungs. "I didn't mean-"

"You mean you didn't think." Jacen wouldn't let him finish a sentence. "Get out."

"But dad-"

_"Get out!"_

…

…

Gidden stumbled away in the face of Jacen's raw fury, numb at what had just transpired. He'd come from apprehending Tana's attackers, listening to them boast of their conquests, of their pride in their accomplishments to find her in the garden, only he'd been unable to turn away from her despite his own pain. And then, one moment he'd been kissing the girl of his dreams - literally - and the next he'd been disowned by the only father he'd ever known! He didn't see where he was going, trusting long years and familiar paths to lead him beyond the Palace walls. He stumbled through the hallways, his thoughts inward, blinded by emotional turmoil so staggering he didn't know how he continued.

"Gidden."

He froze, his mother's voice stopping him in his tracks. "Moth-" He swallowed hard, cutting himself off as tears burned the back of his eyes. "Queen Mother."

Tenel Ka's eyebrows arched. "Formalities are not necessary, my son."

"I'm not-"

"You are." Her tone was firm, and Gidden sensed nothing but compassion and understanding from her. "And Jacen will see this with time."

"You heard?"

"I do not need to hear. I saw." Tenel Ka's tone was mild. "And I know my mate."

"But-"

"Gidden." Her tone was softer than he ever remembered hearing it and he stopped. "Gidden." She started again, stepping close and placing her hand upon his arm. "Your father is upset. He has seen something he was unprepared for; something he did not think possible, despite the warning signs. "

"Warning signs?"

Tenel Ka's lips twitched and she arched an eyebrow at him. "You do not think dreaming about Tana has been a warning sign? Her attachment to you and yours to her?"

He flushed. He hadn't known what to think. Especially once the Force had revealed their paths were entwined - he just hadn't thought about them being entwined like _this_ before. He shook his head, unable to absorb everything. "I have to go, mom; I can't stay here."

She regarded him shrewdly through eyes that were identical to Tana's. Gidden dropped his gaze, Tana's image burning behind it as he'd last seen her. Worried. For him.

"Can you not? This is your home, Gidden. You may stay if you wish."

"Da-" He cleared his throat. "Jacen would never forgive me."

"Gidden Djo-Solo," Tenel Ka's voice turned firm. "You will not address your father in such a manner."

"But he's not -" The look she pinned him with almost made him swallow his tongue. "But he said-"

"I do not care what Jacen said, Gidden. He knows not to make a decision in anger. Did he tell you that you were unwelcome in the Palace?"

"Not exactly."

She nodded her head once. "Then you are not unwelcome. Come; Tana must speak with you." Gidden held back as Tenel Ka turned, pulling on his arm to have him follow, only to look back as he resisted. "Is there a problem, Gidden?"

"I can't see her."

She arched an eyebrow in question.

Gidden rubbed his forehead. "This is all too new mom, too confusing. She's my sister, and yet she'd not. She's the girl I've dreamed about since I was a child, before she was even born, and yet I'm so drawn to her I ache. She's a child and yet she's not. The girl I left behind is gone, replaced by this caring, sensitive, remarkable young woman. A young woman who's... who's..." He paused, his shoulders slumping as the effects of the last emotional hours finally took their toll. Stresses needed an outlet, and suddenly took it. Tenel Ka embraced him, pulling his head to her shoulder and held him as he began to shake.

Gidden's arms came around her, seeking comfort from the woman who had raised him as he tucked his head into the crook of her shoulder. Tenel Ka's grip was firm, comforting and protecting, and Gidden's last defenses crumbled. He cried like a baby; confusion, hurt, jealousy and anger pouring out on her shoulder in rivers of tears he seemed unable to stem. She didn't move, simply whispered words of compassion and understanding as they stood in the shadows of the hallway. She lent him strength, allowing him to feed off hers until his tears finally subsided. Gidden felt an ache somewhere in the vicinity of his chest as he wiped the back of his hand across his eyes to clear his vision.

"I'm sorry."

"Do not be. You are not the first warrior to need release such a fashion. You will not be the last."

He hugged her tightly. "Thanks mom. I needed that."

"I know." She pulled back, looking up into his face. "Tana will need you now, Gidden. She is not strong enough to face Jacen's wrath alone."

Gidden trembled at the thought of facing the man who'd become his father again. The image of Jacen's fury was imprinted on the back of his eyelids and he could still feel the force of his step-father's disappointment. He could only imagine what Tana might be feeling in the face of the same. He took a deep breath, nodding. "I know. Where is she?"

"Where else?" Tenel Ka's expression was grave. "She is where her father sent her."

Gidden squared his shoulders, resolutely calling on the calm and control that he fought hard to retain, and brought the Force about him like a cloak. "Then that's where I'm going."

Tenel Ka squeezed his arm. "That is where we are both going. Come; we shall take the wall passages."

…

…

Gidden stopped outside Tana's room in almost the same location he'd been the last time he'd been eavesdropping. Only this time both voices rang through clearly from the room.

"Did you learn nothing in the last two years, Tana?" Gidden could see her quaking in his mind eye. Her eyes wide but her chin tilted defiantly at her father's accusations. "I would have thought the episodes with Dennig, Makin, Tular, Kile, Amak, Cul, Hart, Zayr - "

"Enough, Daddy!" Tana almost screamed the word and Tenel Ka's hand on his arm was the only thing holding Gidden back as he made to enter. He looked at his mother and she shook her head once, cocking her head to listen.

"Enough? Enough? He's your brother, for Force sakes!"

"No, he's not! He's an orphan you and mom adopted; he's not my brother!"

"I've had enough of your antics, missy! You've been nothing but trouble to your mother and I since your return from the academy."

"I have not." But Tana's voice shook with uncertainty.

"You have." Jacen's tone was scathing. "You've gallivanted around town with a multitude of different boys, been caught in compromising positions with more than one, pulled practical jokes on your siblings, refused to sit in on council sessions with your sister, have-"

"Daddy, please!" Her voice was tear soaked and broken. "Enough."

Tenel Ka squeezed Gidden's arm and advanced towards the door, throwing it open with a motion of her hand. Jacen stood on the opposite side of the room, his hands on his hips, glaring down at Tana's crumpled form, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs. She didn't look up until her mother spoke and her expression was hopeful, but tear stained. Jacen's words had cut deep.

"Tana is quite right. Enough Jacen. Before you say something you regret."

"What's _he_ doing here?"

Tenel Ka planted herself firmly between Jacen and Gidden, her expression solemn. "This is his home. Tana needs him."

"Like hell it is."

Tenel Ka's eyes flashed fire. "It is, Jacen. Because you did not like what you saw does not change this fact."

"The hell it doesn't! I won't have him where he can toy with Tana!"

Tenel Ka shook her head. "No, my love, Gidden is not toying with her. Calm yourself and you will see that there is more to this than you believe."

Jacen look down at the crumpled form of his daughter. She'd collapsed at the foot of her bed in sobs at his tirade. Her shoulders shook, her face was buried in her arms, their broken sound echoing in the stillness of the room. Shame was swift and he backed up a step, as if distance could soften the impact of his words.

Tenel Ka moved forward, kneeling beside their daughter. "Tana, my sweet one."

"Mother." Her words were choked as she clung to her, burying her face in Tenel Ka's strong shoulder as Tenel Ka rose to her feet. Tana, for all her height, weighed next to nothing.

Tenel Ka gently stroked her daughter's hair, whispering words of reassurance as she cast a disapproving look at Jacen. Jacen turned away from her and their children, and Gidden could see the pain his father was covering with anger. Pain that cut deeply; of being betrayed by an unexpected source. The pain of betrayal by a loved one.

Tenel Ka moved, taking Tana to Gidden, and gently handing her over. She looked up into the eyes of her tall step-son and nodded to the door. "Take her from here, Gidden. Your farther and I need to talk, just as the two of you need to."

Jacen looked ready to protest, to deplore the arrangement but Gidden saw the glance his mother shot at him. It was the first time he'd ever seen animosity between the two for Tenel Ka's look said Jacen had much to answer for. Jacen's jaw snapped shut, the muscles clenching visibly.

Gidden did as he'd been instructed.

Sweeping Tana into his arms, he cradled her light form against his chest and moved back into the hallway. She clung to him, the way a terrified child clings to a teddy bear or security blanket. Or the way a drowning woman clings to a life raft. He moved swiftly down the hallway, already feeling the tumultuous emotions her touch brought swirling through him. He firmly tramped them down. She needed his strength, not his confusion. His mother had said they needed to talk; she was right. Even as he felt Tana in his arms, a place he never wanted her to leave, her kiss still tingling upon his lips, he knew they needed to talk far more than anything else.

He needed to understand his father's terrible accusations, to understand what had driven her to such shocking extremes. He needed to understand why she'd become involved with Dennig and the others, to understand what had driven her to to such lengths. He needed to understand the events that had shaped her from the outgoing child he remembered into this withdrawn, defensive young woman. He needed to understand _her_.

She stirred in his arms, her hands clutching his neck, her face pressed solidly against his shoulder. He could feel her drawing comfort from his strength as he walked, headed for the garden; the one place he knew her to feel completely at ease. No one stepped out to stop them, though Gidden could sense the silent shadows matching their steps. He could _feel_ their concern; and their displeasure. His lips tightened into a grim smile, a flat line that barely tilted. The hell with what they thought.

The gentle caress of the evening breeze wafted across his face as he toed the door to the garden open. Tana's grip on his tightened fractionally, as if in thanks, before relaxing. Her whole body seemed to calm the moment the breeze hit, as if drawing strength and reassurance from the very breath of Hapes. Gidden didn't put her down, heading for the sapling she'd been interrupted in planting earlier. He stopped beside it, kneeling down and gently placed her on the ground.

Tana's arms remained around his neck, keeping him bent at an awkward angle. "Don't leave me."

He gently lifted his free hand and stroked her hair, tucking an errant lock around her ear. "I won't."

He settled beside her, drawing her back against his chest, her head tucked into the crook of his neck. One hand continued to stroke her hair, the other settled comfortably on the curve of her waist. She curled into him, shifting as she did, until she was in his lap, her arms circling his waist. He could hear her soft hiccups, the half-sobs, but didn't say anything as he simply held her. Any words of his would have been petty, and, while he wouldn't mean to, lead to the possibility of further hurt.

Time passed slowly, the only sounds the distant fountain, the calling of the night birds that made Tana's garden home, and Tana's soft sobs and sniffles. Finally, she quieted, leaning back against him, and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Her face was streaked with dirt and tear lines when she finally turned to face him, her gray eyes solemn.

Gidden reached up and carefully rubbed a smudge on one of her cheeks, trying to remove the stain, only it smeared making it worse. Tana's smile speared, a small one that made his heart jump. "I wouldn't try, Gidden, you'll only make it worse."

"It's the thought that counts."

Her smile slowly died and she nodded almost imperceptibly. She turned her gaze away, biting her lip as she let him go. She moved, settling herself off to his side and near the sapling, reaching out one hand to touch it for reassurance. "I guess you want answers, huh?"

He studied her. He wanted answers, and he wanted them bad. He just wasn't fully sure either of them could handle it right now. "Not right away."

Her shoulders hunched a little, her posture turning defensive as she drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her gray eyes were wary, almost sad, as she waited.

Gidden lifted one hand slowly and gently, so she could pull away if she wanted, reached out to stroke her hair, winding the strands through his fingers. It felt and looked like satin in the moonlight; as soft and as silky as flower petals. "I'll settle for spending some time with you, Tana. No questions, no predispositions. No expectations. I've missed you. More since I've been home."

"What do you mean?"

Gidden sighed, wondering where to begin. His lips twisted into a wry smile. "You've been avoiding me for starters."

She blushed but said nothing.

"Do you... do you remember when I use to talk about the dreams I had back when I was a kid?"

"The one with the little girl my age with brown hair and gray eyes?"

He nodded.

"I remember." Her eyes were shadowed as if remembering some great pain.

"Why does that make you sad, Tana?"

She turned her face away, looking at the newly planted sapling, resting her head on her knees. "I used to be jealous of her. Pretty stupid, huh? I wanted to-" she stopped, closing her eyes for a moment before continuing, her voice soft, her gaze far away. "I used to ask the Force to turn me into that beautiful little girl you described. You talk of her so fondly, like she was someone real. I wanted..."

"Wanted what?"

She shook her head, turning her gaze back to him. "It doesn't matter now."

He watched her closely. "Why did you want to be her?"

She shrugged, but he could tell she was uncomfortable, hugging her knees more tightly. "I wanted to be beautiful."

"To everyone?"

She started to shake her head and then flushed, ducking it a little. "Just to you."

"My sweet, Tana." He inched closer, lifting the hand he had twined in her hair. "Can't you see that you are beautiful to me?"

She looked away, tears shimmering on her lashes again. "You have to say that."

He gently tugged on her hair until she looked back at him. His heart ached as he searched her eyes. He saw her fear, but behind that fear was a strength neither Jarid nor Layne possessed. A strength that remained untapped, unnoticed. A strength he knew about because he saw it in her willingness to hurt; her willingness to hurt for others. A strength that displayed itself in the health of the garden and its occupants. "I don't. If we were blood kin, maybe." He smiled faintly. "But I don't know too many brothers who think their sisters are beautiful. Jarid will grudgingly admit that Layne is passable, but beautiful?"

Tana giggled softly and he saw hope spark to life in her eyes. Hope that was quickly masked and smothered before it could breathe. "Jarid calls Allana cute, but he says it's because she's little."

"She is cute." Gidden carefully, slowly, so she could pull away if she wanted, reached out to cup her face. His thumb brushed over the dirt streaks on her cheek, silently thrilled at her response. Her face curled close to his palm again, her eyes closing as if in pain as she basked in his touch. "You were the girl in my dreams, Tana. You still are."

There was a silence between them for a long moment before she exhaled softly. "I know." Her eyes opened, and he saw the pain and shadow was starting to lift, their gray a soft dove color. "I think I've always known." One hand crept up to cover his, their fingers linking unconsciously. "I don't think I've believed it until this moment."

He managed to laugh softly. "It takes some getting used to."

Her return smile was almost sad. "Dad won't like it, he'll complain-"

Gidden shook his head as she started, his smile gentle. "Mom will handle him."

"She always does." Tana almost choked on the words. She took in a shaky breath. "There's so much to say and explain, so much..." She trailed off, at a loss.

"Would being clean make you feel better?" He nodded to her still dirt stained hands, carefully removing his hand from her face and bringing their linked fingers to eye level.

"You're not going to ask about..." She waved her other hand, as if to encompass a great distance. "About everything?"

He examined her carefully for a long moment and made a decision, putting his jealousy to rest. "If you're done avoiding me," his look turned pointed and she flushed at his gentle chastisement. "No, I'm not going to ask. I figure you'll tell me when you're ready."

She breathed a soft sigh of relief. "Thank you, Gidden."

He rose to his feet, pulling her unresisting along, the urge to kiss her strong; compelling. He held himself in careful check, remembering the feeling of being swept away that had threatened his control the first time. His answering smile was sincere and he headed for the fountain, pulling her along by their linked fingers. "Anytime, sweetie. Anytime."


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

Gidden didn't sleep that night. He spent the better part of it sitting on a chair outside his bedroom while Tana slept inside. She'd been unable to return to her room, informing Gidden it wouldn't be the first time she slept among her plants, and he'd flat out refused. Several of the culprits in the attack on her were still at large, even though they were under surveillance, and until Tanner brought him enough evidence to put them under arrest, it was inadvisable for her to be in an area where they knew they'd find her. Who knew what could happen in the middle of the night?

So, neither the garden nor her own room an option, Gidden had gallantly offered his own. She'd accepted with relief. It had led to a sleepless night, with his mind actively turning over everything that had happened in the last twenty four hours.

Tana had seen men while he'd been away. He shouldn't have been surprised - she was at that age - but a part of him was. A part of him wondered why she hadn't waited for him to come home when some of the men she'd seen looked like him. Had she known for a long time that what she was doing was wrong, if so, why did she continue doing it? What hope was there in acting out?

He found few answers in the silence of the night, sitting in the same position, the bedroom door cracked just enough that he would hear her if she called. Or if anyone disturbed the window in his room. He sighed, rubbing his forehead wearily as he tried to sort through the jumble of emotions he was experiencing. He still didn't know the name of Tana's mystery beau, though he was starting to suspect she'd been talking about him and there wasn't anyone else. It was a sobering thought for she hadn't spoken about his return in a very flattering manner.

But she reacted too readily to his touch to be pining over another. That, at least, finally made sense. He now understood that she hadn't been running from _him_ when he'd first returned, but trying to get away from his touch. A touch she obviously wanted, but felt... what? Inappropriate? His smile was wry. He sure as hell felt awkward about wanting to touch her whenever he thought about it, he couldn't imagine what _she_ must be going through.

It was nearly dawn, the blues and grays of false dawn lighting the sky, when a soft knock on his door brought his head up. He could sense Tenel Ka beyond and quickly moved to answer.

Tenel Ka was waiting for him solemnly. He noted that she was dressed in lizard skins; an unusual occurrence considering she rarely wore them except when traveling or training. "Gidden."

"Mother."

She motioned him into the hallway.

He stepped out, but left his foot in the doorway so he could hear what was happening in his apartment. "Is there trouble?"

"Far les than earlier this evening. It will be some time before your father will speak with either you or Tana."

"I understand."

"I do not think you do." She cocked her head up at him. "But you will. Have you spoken with Tana?"

He shook his head. "Not as much as I'd have liked. We spoke briefly of my dreams, but nothing about what she's done or where she's been. Nothing about what I've done or seen either."

"Give her time, my son." Tenel Ka squeezed his forearm. "I am taking your father, Kalen, Allana and their friends to the Island Fortress. Layne will be left in charge in our absence."

"Can I assume Scruffy and Jana will be going with you?"

"Jana will remain here to help Layne."

"Oh." He glanced back towards his apartment. "How long will you be gone?"

"Several weeks. Your father is coming to gain perspective." Her tone implied Jacen wasn't being given the option.

"And the kids?"

Her eyes sparkled. "Why else do children go anywhere?"

He chuckled. "I'll miss you, mom. Tana will too; I get the feeling you're her only confidant."

"_That_ is why I am going." She nodded once. "Take care of her, Gidden."

"I will. I promise."

Tenel Ka squeezed his arm again and the departed, leaving Gidden to his thoughts as he stepped back into his room.

Tana awoke some time later, entering the main room of Gidden's apartment to find him standing at the window staring down into the garden. "What do you see?"

His lips kicked into a half-smile. "A labor of love. You really enjoy working down there, don't you?"

She shrugged. "I needed a focus for my energy once I was kicked out of the academy. Mother insisted I don't let go of my Force training but I'm afraid I make one lousy Jedi."

He arched his eyebrows, turning to look at her as he leaned against the wall. He crossed his arms over his chest. "Is that your opinion - or someone else's?"

"Mine. I have few illusions about my abilities. And, let's face it, Allana and Kalen had better control than I ever did."

"That's not how I remember it."

"Wishful thinking."

"Hardly." He shook his head. "I remember a certain, cherubic little girl using the Force to steal her toys back from her brother when he decided to play too rough with them."

"Oh really?"

He nodded. "Really. She was pretty good with a stun saber too. At least, she was before I left."

Tana's smile faltered. "I was good at a lot of things before you left."

"What changed?"

She sighed, sinking down onto the sofa and fiddling with the hem of her shirt. "I..." she paused, visibly gathering her courage. "No one believed in me like you did. After you left, I couldn't do anything good enough for anyone. Even Layne..." She stopped, taking a deep breath. "Mom was good with me, but she didn't have enough time and what little she did she had to split between Kalen, Allana and her duties as Queen Mother. Dad devoted his time to Jarid and then Kalen and Allana when they were born. Layne had her studies and her painting. Jarid was studying the ways of the Jedi; he's really very serious now."

"I gathered that much from mom and dad. I'll have to drop by and see him one day."

"He's always home for our life-day. You could see him then." She blushed. "If you're still going to be here, I mean."

Gidden stayed where he was, watching her thoughtfully. "I find it hard to believe my absence or presence would have played such a key role in your growth as a Jedi, Tana."

She sighed, propping her elbows on her knees and dropping her chin into her hands as she stared at his feet, unable to look him in the eye. "No one, not mom or dad or the Masters at the academy understood the way I learn. Every single one of them would try to show me things, or tell me things. No one would take the time and do them with me, to explain how things worked or _why_ we did something. No one cared, or had the time..." She lifted her gaze to his. "No one but you. Oh, they tried when I was at the academy, but being paired with Aunt Mara was a disaster. She didn't have the patience for my questions. I couldn't learn in the setting they gave me and then I just... just snapped."

"Snapped?"

She sighed, covering her face with her hands. "The other students were terrible. They teased me about being slow, about not being able to do the range of things they could. I was advanced when I arrived at the academy, and left it five classes behind. The other students knew who I was, who my parents are - that Luke and Mara were my Aunt and Uncle. They called me terrible names; so I finally had enough. I decided to get even."

"None of those are very Jedi-like."

She lifted her head. "Everyone already thought I'd been faking my skills, so I was branded as a liar. I tried to take the problem to Uncle Luke but he wouldn't listen. Uncle Kyp did, but he was sent on a mission shortly after I heard him trying to argue my case." She sighed, leaning back in her seat and twisting her hands together in her lap. "Everyone thought my first prank - putting black dye in the water supply - was a cry for attention. They thought I acted out because I was having trouble with my classes. I swear I wasn't. I had trouble with the teachers and the students. I could have learned the skills they wanted me too, but no one wanted to teach me!"

"Tana."

She looked up, bravely fighting back tears, her chin tilted at the stubborn angle of a child who doesn't expect to be believed, even though they're telling the truth.

Gidden finally moved to sit beside her, reaching up to gently brush a tear from her lashes. "I believe you."

She lunged for him, hugging him fiercely with a soft cry.

Gidden chuckled softly. "Needed to hear that, did you?"

She nodded against his shoulder. "Mom doesn't even know."

"Were you afraid she'd say the same things?"

Tana nodded again, pulling away and blinking back foolish tears. "Stupid, huh?"

"I don't think so. Your family is supposed to stick by you and Aunt Mara and Uncle Luke didn't. I can see why you'd be hesitant to share that with mom."

She sighed in relief. "See, _you_ understand. No one else did."

He grinned. "I've known you for your entire life - and even before you were born. You expect me not to?"

"I've changed a lot."

"So have I."

"Not so much."

"How so?"

She smiled shyly. "You still know what to say to me."

"I should. I've been dreaming of you for eighteen years."

"Eighteen?"

He nodded. "My dreams have never stopped."

"Oh." She ducked her head. "Then they're not about me."

"Sure they are."

She shook her head. "No; no one dreams about me. They dream about Layne; she's the beautiful one."

"Not to me."

"Then you're blind."

He chuckled. "No, I see _her _as a brother sees a sister."

"Right."

"It's true!" Gidden affected a wounded look. "I've never been able to lie to you Tana, I couldn't very well start now."

"You said you see Layne as a sister." She pinned him with a thoughtful look. "Then what do you see me as?"

"Last night didn't make that clear?"

"Remind me."

Gidden resisted the urge to reach for her hand. "I see you as a woman I'd like to be in a..." he paused, choosing his phrasing carefully. "In a romantic relationship with."

Tana looked at him for a long minute and then turned her face away. "Imagine the scandal."

He chuckled softly. "Oh, I have. Mom and dad created this one; they can get out of it."

"Don't you think I've hurt them enough? I mean, I'm sure they didn't _intend_ to create this one, and I.." she paused. "All those scandalous rendezvous, ducking my guards, being expelled from the academy..." She sighed, shaking her head.

"It would seem there's a lot about you I don't know. I wouldn't worry about mom and dad. They've taken Kalen and Allana and their friends to the Island fortress for a few weeks. Mom said dad needs some time and space to think."

"Mom..." Tana turned a horrified look on him. "But... she knows... she..."

"She said that's why she's going."

Her gaze dropped once more, to the carpet by her toes, and stayed fixed on the spot for long minutes. Gidden left her in silence, content to just watch her as she intently studied the play of colors in the rug. He could almost see the wheels turning in her head. Her hands twisted absently in the hem of her shirt and she chewed one corner of her lip, an unconscious habit from her childhood. Before he'd found it cute; now it was driving him to distraction.

"Tana?"

"Ever feel like your safety net was suddenly yanked away?" Her words were soft.

"Every time I leave Hapes."

"Oh."

"I think I deserve an answer to the question you asked me."

"Which one?"

"What do you see me as, Tana?" He watched her closely.

Tana's hands clenched and unclenched on the fabric of the sofa. "Didn't I make that clear last night?"

He smiled humorlessly. "I'm not getting a lot of things too clear right now. In the last twenty four hours I've listened to Dennig and Cal boast about their conquests, decked one, nearly strangled the other, nearly been disowned after a kiss that shocked me to no end and struggled with the knowledge that the girl - woman! - who gave me that kiss was raised as my sister but really isn't! You tell me if any of that is clear."

She blushed. "I can see how it would be confusing."

"I'm glad because it confuses the hell out of me." He pushed to his feet seeing no answer to his question forthcoming. "Why would mom leave you without the one person you're used to confiding in?"

She was silent, so Gidden answered his own question.

"I bet it's because she thinks you should be taking with me instead. How about it?"

"You said you wouldn't push."

"I'm not." He took up his position by the window again, crossing his arms over his chest. "I would like to know how you can tie me in knots without evening trying."

"I don't mean to."

"You never have." He ran a hand through his hair, pausing to scratch his scalp. "You're my sister, but you're not. You were a child, but you're not anymore; you were going to be a Jedi, now you can't."

"I wasn't going to be a gardener, now I am."

"There are better ways to focus your talents."

She shrugged. "But no one to teach me. I'm happy in my garden."

"You mean you hide in it." His correction was accompanied by a shake of his head. "You're not going to answer my question, are you?"

She folded her hands together in her lap, her knuckles quickly turning white. "I can't."

"Tana..." He sighed. "Sweetie, _you_ kissed _me_; I think I deserve to know if I'm just a another of your conquests. I have met Dennig and Cal; and something tells me the rest of your beaus are all have blonde hair too."

She looked away, her color high.

"A part of me is flattered."

"But you think it's creepy."

He chuckled. "Not really. Awkward and mentally unbalancing, but not creepy."

She glared at him. "I'm not crazy."

"I never said you were. I said that's how I see this whole situation."

"You're not crazy either."

"How do you know? I _have_ been gone a long time."

Tana covered her face with her hands, unable to deal with his gentle teasing. "I knew you'd never see this as normal."

"I'd say this situation is pretty abnormal." He moved to stand in front of her, hesitating for a moment before crouching, his knees balanced against the front of the sofa, easily bracketing hers. His touch was tender as he pulled her hands from her face and held them; just so she wouldn't use them as a shield. She glanced at him before looking back to her knees. "I won't bite you."

She bit her lip.

"Tana. Don't you think I deserve to know?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Is it really that hard to say?"

She nodded again, this time silently.

He lifted one hand, placing a gentle finger under her chin, and lifted slowly until she was looking straight at him. Long lashes framed luminescent gray eyes that were by far her best feature. They were eyes to get lost in. He searched them carefully. "Mom said we needed to talk; that you had some things you needed to tell me. Is this one of them?"

Her nod was jerky and her hands twitched in his.

"Do you believe me when I say I'd never do anything to hurt you?" He could read the answer in her gaze and his spirits dropped. "Tana?"

"I told you; I believe you don't mean to hurt me." She managed a weak smile despite the turmoil he could sense. "I can't... I can't tell you, Gidden. I want to, but you'll just leave again and then... then..." she stopped, unable to continue.

Gidden could read the conflict in her eyes. She was terrified, the pain of her own indecision making things worse. He saw again what he'd seen in her gaze the last night. Desire, yearning; pain. He released her, giving her space as he moved back to the window. He wanted to protect her, to ease her fears, to show her that none of the things she believed about _him_ were true. That she didn't need to look any further.

Because she had kissed him; she'd instigated this. He'd never been so shocked or humbled by a kiss in his life, never felt the instant connection his Aunt and Uncle had spoken about until that moment. He clenched his hands, opening them quickly to release the tension before clenching them again.

Everything he'd told her was true. He was confused, he was struggling with the revelations, his own emotions and urges; urges that seemed to conflict with everything he knew. He was struggling with the knowledge that she'd been raised as his sister but that he no longer felt sisterly towards her. Struggling with the knowledge that he loved her, was _in_ love with her and nothing he could say or do would convince her it wasn't brotherly in nature.

She'd already convinced herself.

Fabric rustled behind him and he knew she was getting to her feet. "Gidden?"

He sighed silently. The sound of his name on her lips was one of his favorite memories; memories that were now tarnished by the knowledge as to why. "Yes, Tana?"

"I'm sorry."

He didn't turn to look at her. "For what?"

"For getting you involved." She sounded choked but continued bravely. "For making my problems yours. The incident with Dennig was over a year ago; I thought he'd forgotten it. I'd never dreamed he'd... he'd try... that he'd..." She stopped, struggling with the thought. "He was the last one I saw."

Gidden turned once more. "You don't think that might have silently encouraged him? That maybe you were holding back because you weren't allowed to see him all due to your parents?"

Her expression was miserable, her hands clenched - white-knuckled - in front of her. "I don't know. Despite what people think of me, I don't really know what men think."

"You kiss well enough." The words popped out before he could stop them.

She colored darkly, ducking her head to hide her face. "I didn't... I mean, I... I..."

"That was cruel; I'm sorry, Tana."

"I deserved it. I _have_ kissed a lot of boys."

Gidden felt the jealousy gnawing at his gut again with her reluctant admission. He made sure he could speak steadily before answering, asking the question that had been burning in his mind. "Why?"

She turned away from him and he felt like he'd been slapped when her mental shields went up in the same instance. She was hiding again. Hiding from him. He knew in that moment that no amount of pushing, arguing or cajoling would get her to open up; she would have to come to him and it hurt. It hurt because she used to come to him, to trust him. This was a painfully, glaringly obvious reaction indicating that he no longer had her trust. At least, not to the extent he used to.

He managed a weak smile despite the turbulence her reaction caused inside him. "Bad question I take it. Maybe we should get something to eat and then go over the prisoner list. Your input for their trial would be helpful."

She grasped the straw, the offering immediately, though he could see she wanted nothing to do with the prisoners. It was simply a way to get out of the awkward situation. A situation of their own making, but one neither was yet ready for. "I'm famished; food's a good idea."

And that was that. Yet, even as they walked, both knew their discussion wasn't yet over; it had simply been postponed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

Gidden and Tana went separate ways after breakfast, Gidden taking the opportunity to use his parent's training salle, and spent most of the afternoon working up a sweat doing practice drills. No one watched, but if they had, they would have thought his singular dedication to his motions impressive. The reality was that he didn't have any focus and was forced to work for it, something he was unaccustomed to.

He finished in the training salle feeling exhausted but better as his imaginary opponents had mostly been his own demons. He'd fought and won, gaining a perspective and patience from the exercises he'd not expected. He didn't have any more answers than before, but he'd re-centered himself, found his balance, and that was almost as good.

He toweled his bare chest dry as he headed back towards his quarters to change. He'd been invited to join Layne that evening for the meal; Tana had declined when it had become obvious her own invitation was offered more out of politeness than any real desire for her company. Layne made no secret of the fact she did not seek her sister's presence, and if fact would have found it trying.

Gidden hadn't seen Tana since. Not that he could blame her.

Gidden strode onto the terrace where Layne had her evening meals. Layne hadn't yet seated herself, and was looking across the ocean as the sun began to set. Gidden examined her critically, taking the opportunity to ask himself the question Tana had asked him that morning.

Was Layne beautiful?

Classically so. Layne was almost the spitting image of their mother. Her hair was the same shade of the setting sun, her eyes the gray of stormy seas; her build, while slighter than Tenel Ka's and lacking the warrior's muscles, was still fit and capable. She had the hands of an artist, not a fighter, and he thought he saw paint on the tips.

Yet, for all Layne's natural beauty, and he could acknowledge she was a beautiful woman - like their mother - he wasn't drawn to her. He felt no stirrings of desire, was in fact repulsed by the thought. He'd often told their father that Layne would break hearts - and he in turn would break the head of the man who dared hurt his sister. Jacen had laughed, but Gidden had meant every word. His protective feelings for Layne were what they seemed to be; brotherly in all aspects.

Layne turned, as if sensing his scrutiny and a smile lit her lips. "Brother." She outstretched hands to him. "Welcome."

"Chume'Da." Gidden took the two steps to her and grasped both in his own, kissing the backs warmly before planting a brotherly kiss on her proffered cheek. "Your responsibilities appear to be agreeing with you. Thank you for inviting me to join your meal."

"You should not be such a stranger, brother." But Layne fairly glowed under the compliment, taking the seat Gidden held for her before placing her hands on the table-top. "The people find mother and father just rulers, but the prejudices against the Jedi are deeply ingrained. Often, when mother has done this, I have been left in charge with Jana to guide me. The people, despite my parentage, bring problems to me they would not think to address to mother."

"The people trust you." Gidden took his seat across from her. "It's a good sign."

"They trust you as well." Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "Mother and Father have made no secret of your exploits, both diplomatic and physical. There was much dismay when your announcement to step down as Chume'Da circulated the nobles."

"No doubt they've been grooming their daughters for succession," he told her dryly. "One more reason I despise Hapan politics."

Layne laughed softly, taking a sip of the wine the serving droid poured for her. "Mother did warn them but they chose not to listen. You are still a member of the Royal family, even having forsworn your position as Chume'Da. There may still yet be offers from _suitable_ women."

Gidden almost dropped his glass at her emphasis. There was no mistaking the disapproval in her gaze or tone. "Explain yourself, sister, or I shall claim insult."

Layne sighed, replacing her glass on the table. "Your encounter with Tana is public knowledge - inside the palace - Gidden. I do not wish to see _you_ hurt."

Gidden regarded Layne carefully. "See _me_ hurt? Surely you jest."

"You have been gone a long time. Tana's wonton behavior with the men in the city is well know. The guards pulled her bodily and unconscious, from several large parties. She was clothed, but, from what mother has said, that does not indicate anything."

Gidden's stomach twisted. "This is the first you have spoken of it."

Layne's smile reappeared, this time with a sad hint. "We were forbidden to speak of it. You have spoken with Tana, you have had _contact_ with her. My vow to mother has been fulfilled, I am free to speak of it once more. Tana will do nothing but hurt you, Gidden. She has carelessly and boldly flaunted her freedom and... _male friends_ around the city. She has been found - and reported - in more than one scandalous or inappropriate encounter."

"Layne!"

"It is the truth!" Layne's tone was vehement, cold. "Tana will do nothing but hurt you. Consider her your sister and accept the proposal of one of the more decorous women of noble birth. You will be happier, Gidden. I swear it. Tana will bring you only heart break."

Gidden pushed away from the table and got to his feet. "Tana's your sister, your _twin_ sister, Layne, how can you speak so unkindly of her?"

Layne regarded him with compassionate eyes. "I dislike speaking of her in such a fashion, Gidden, but you deserve to know the truth. Heed my warning; Tana will bring you naught but heartache."

Gidden stared at the sister he'd always been able to predict and, deciding nothing he would say could possibly affect her opinion, turned and left without another word.

…

…

"Prince Gidden."

He didn't look up from his slouched position, his expression dark and brooding as he stared across the gently rolling waves. He'd come to this balcony for peace and quiet, for time to think. He wasn't going to get it. He sighed, his leg dangling over the side, the other cocked at the knee to support the arm that held his head. "Yes, Jana?"

She stepped out into the light, entering his field of vision. She looked much the same as he remembered her from his dreams as a child. She'd been his protector then, just as Tenel Ka had been, always shielding him from things too dangerous for a child his age. When he'd left, she'd taken him aside and given him a frank talk about personal safety and responsibility. Jana had been the one, not his parents, to speak with him about physical passions and the galaxy. Her lessons as been heeded and put to good use.

She turned to face him, leaning against the railing of the balcony, her gaze concerned. "I heard your conversation with the Princess."

He would have smiled if his thoughts hadn't been so dark. "Which one?"

"The Chume'Da." Jana smiled faintly. "Layne means well, Gidden."

"I know she does. She simply doesn't understand."

"Should she?" Jana's question was calm, pointed. "Layne doesn't understand what you see in Tana, she doesn't see what anyone can see in Tana."

"They're sisters! Layne should want what's best for her, not pity her."

"Layne doesn't understand, Tana, Gidden. She never has. They've never been close, never done much of anything together. Layne was the first to turn her back on her sister; Tana's only use, as far as Layne is concerned, is a marriage match to bring a political alliance to Hapes."

Gidden stared at Jana horrified. "Is that why she warned me away? Because she's match-making for Tana?"

"A part of it." Jana told him honestly. "But the young man she fancies for Tana doesn't want a plain wife. He has his eyes set on Layne herself."

Gidden rubbed his hand over his face. "What do you think of this whole messed up situation, Jana?"

"It is not my place to say."

"I'm asking your opinion. I value it, in fact, I would prefer it to the opinion of the Chume'Da."

Jana was silent, turning away to scan the area below them. They were too high for most assassins, but long years of practice and vigilance were hard to overcome. "I think Layne's choice for her sister is wrong. The young man would never value Tana's strengths; only find faults in her lack of beauty. He would make her miserable."

"And the rest?"

"The rest?" She arched her eyebrows.

Gidden felt a flush crawling up his face but knew Jana would never see it in the deep shadow in which he was hiding. "The... encounter I had with Tana?"

Jana finally turned back to look at him, her eyes sparkling with inner amusement. "I had an encounter with Kyp Durron, Gidden. What you had with Tana was a moment. A moment that has had a visible affect on both of you. Do you feel for Tana what you feel for Layne?"

"No." He had no qualms about being honest with Jana; she knew of his dreams. "I don't feel very brotherly towards Tana right now."

"Have you ever?"

He opened his mouth to reply and then paused, thinking about it. Had he ever felt really _brotherly_ towards Tana? He wondered, unable to answer with certainly. "I'm not sure. I think so."

"You think so."

He shrugged. "My visions of Tana have colored much of my thinking about her. When I was a child I dreamt of her birth. I dreamt of her taking my hand and leading me to some great quest. I dreamt of her at my side, fighting monsters and demons, the forces of evil; and watching my back. She was my guide, my anchor; the one thing that never changed."

"And now?"

He was silent. And now indeed. Would Jana be able to understand his change of feelings towards the girl in his dreams; a girl she was sworn to protect?

"Gidden, I am not hear to judge."

"I know." He sighed. "I just... I don't want you to think of me the way I think of myself."

"I think very highly of you, young man." Jana's tone was almost crisp. "I'd like to set my mind at ease to know you're not going to leave suddenly and throw Tana back into turmoil."

"I don't think she wants me to stay." The thought, now voiced, was frightening indeed. "She's not exactly being forthcoming with what it is about my leaving that affected her so. She's still distant and preoccupied; she's still pushing me away."

"She pushes everyone away; everyone except the Queen Mother."

"I got that impression." Gidden rubbed his palms on his pants. "I believe I'm in love with her."

"You _believe?_ Don't you think you should have been certain before you said the words?"

He flushed again, looking away. "I know I love her, Jana. I always have, I know I always will. Being _in_ love with someone is something else."

"So you're just uncertain if she's ready for more."

"Right." He stared down at his hands. "I don't want to hurt her more than I already have."

Jana placed a hand on his arm, squeezing reassuringly. "You can't, Gidden. Tana hit bottom while you were gone, it's the reason she went off the way she did. I assigned myself to watch her on more than one occasion and often, more often than not, she had second thoughts about becoming involved with any man. She teased them, yes, that part is true, but she wasn't the Tana you came home to. When she arrived home from the academy, Tana was a broken, wild creature without respect for authority. Scruffy and I had to work long hours with her and her guards to get as far as we have. You see, Tana believes herself to be second best in all things. Her plain looks haven't helped."

"There's nothing wrong with the way she looks!"

Jana grinned. "You see through your heart's eyes, just as your parents do, Gidden. Tana looks in a mirror and sees only what she wishes she could be. She once said to your mother that, if she'd been as beautiful as Layne, you never would have left."

"B-but..." Gidden sputtered, shocked. "She had nothing to do with why I left!"

"She doesn't believe that. Until her mother directed her to the garden for an outlet, she had nothing. She acted out, hoping, or so I am told, that your parents would send for you."

"Me?"

Jana nodded. "Tana was hoping that her bad behavior would draw you home. Home, so she could once again believe someone found her beautiful; that someone desired her company. You have seen Layne's reaction to her sister, the indifference and almost callous disregard. Jarid is little better, believing she brought her fate upon herself. Tana's own actions have alienated her twins. A part of her believes she's alienated you too."

"But..." Gidden stared at her appalled. "I never knew what was happening."

"If you had, would you have come home?"

"Of course I would have!"

Jana chuckled, removing her hand and resuming her vigilant stance. "Tana knew you well, Prince. Her ploy would have worked if you hadn't been out of contact for so long."

"She did all this - all these _things_ - just to get my attention?"

"Incredible, isn't it?"

"Mind boggling. Why are you telling me this, Jana?"

"You deserve to know. As your sister said; Tana has spoken with you now; our vow has been fulfilled. You need to know what you're up against Prince."

"Do you..." He stopped, gathering his courage and forged ahead. "Do _you_ object to a match between Tana and I?"

Jana's expression was unreadable. "We live to serve, Prince Gidden. When a Royal weds for love, we make no distinctions. May the Force be with you."

She disappeared as quietly as she'd come, leaving Gidden to his disturbing thoughts as the sun set beyond the horizon. He stayed where he was, his mind churning, until the first rays of dawn slid silently down the walls of the Palace. Then, and only then, did he move from his silent vigil. The night had brought no comfort, but it had answered questions Tana had been reluctant to. If nothing else, he now knew the reasoning behind her actions.

Now he just had to figure out what to do about it.

…

…

Gidden deliberately avoided Tana over the next two days, taking some much needed time for solitude and reflection. She didn't seek him out and for that he was grateful. He was now armed with Jana's explanation, Layne's observations - and prejudices - as well as what Tana herself had revealed. He took the time to carefully piece together a picture of who and what he'd left behind.

According to Jana's carefully chosen words, his presence - or rather lack there-of, had seriously interfered with Tana's training and duties. Interfered to the point where she'd convinced herself that no other teacher would do except him and attempted to bring him home. Only it hadn't worked. Tana's explanation was more simplistic. A lack of understanding on everyone else's part with regards to how she needed to be taught.

He'd thought about it a lot and began to wonder if maybe Tana had deliberately chosen to only be taught a certain way - his way - and so had set herself up for failure. Not only at the academy, but also upon her return home. As disturbing as it was, it was the most plausible solution. It was not a pleasant revelation.

Tana had grown in his absence, but in some ways he wondered if she still wasn't that thirteen year old who was trying to get his attention. It made him uncomfortable but he made himself consider the possibility. In some ways, wasn't she still trying to get his attention?

She was, he admitted, but not in the same ways as before. As a child she'd craved his attention, often joining him of her own accord despite her small stature and mimicking him. It was how she'd learned a good portion of her Force abilities. They'd made time to discuss the philosophies he needed to know, Tana taking her duties seriously despite not fully understanding the context. She'd quizzed him, teased him and help him come up with silly songs and rhymes to remember the dry material.

And then she'd begged his help on her own. They'd spent days together, practically inseparable, often being teased about being joined at the hip. Even then Gidden had always felt more complete having her around, more relaxed. She'd always been a soothing, calming presence.

Until now.

Tana had changed from that impish, incorrigible child into an introspective, emotionally unbalanced young woman. She'd become unpredictable, volatile; everything she hadn't wanted to be as a child. She'd become quarrelsome but lacked the strength to carry through. She resorted to emotional blackmail in the attempts to get what she wanted, her tears an expression of something he hadn't yet identified. Something stuck inside her that she didn't dare release.

He didn't yet understand why or what had brought the thought, but he knew with certainty it was true.

…

…

She came looking for him on the third day, nearly in tears; a common occurrence from what he'd seen since his arrival home. "She doesn't listen!"

Gidden didn't try and stop her as she pushed into his room, throwing herself on the couch to huddle in a miserable ball. He didn't need to ask, but he did anyway. "Layne?"

"She's so dead set on marrying me off to some noble, some guy who wouldn't look twice at me and really wants to marry her instead! She's such a bully!"

"You don't mean that."

"I do." Tana turned on him, her eyes flashing. "Layne's been trying to convince mother and father to agree to an alliance with the same house for almost five years. But he doesn't want me. I know - he told me so - he wants Layne."

"What happened?"

Tana slouched on the couch, crossing her arms over her chest. "Layne, my _dearest_ sister, decided I needed to have a rendezvous with Cyris in the gardens so he could see my plants and what I'm capable of."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

Tana glared at him. "He's allergic to pollen!"

Gidden chuckled and then coughed, attempting to hide his amusement.

"It's not funny!"

"Sure it is."

"It is not, you're no better than she is!"

Gidden grinned. "I'm not trying to make your life miserable."

"No, you already did that." She stuck her tongue out at him and then flushed, ducking her head for the words had more truth to them than she'd intended.

"You can't blame me for all of the bad things that have happened to you, Tana. I made my decisions; you made yours. My presence, or lack there-of, was what you made of it."

She blinked, completely taken by surprise, her anger and tears vanishing under the shock. "You don't mean that."

"I do."

"But... but you said you love me."

His smile was faint. "I do."

"Then you can't mean... you don't think I... I..."

Gidden stayed where he was by the door, regarding her shrewdly. Jana's perspective on things had helped clear up a lot of mysteries. "Would you like to hear what I think?"

She fell silent and nodded apprehensively.

Gidden leaned against the wall, bracing himself as he organized his thoughts. He watched her as he did, taking his time. She fidgeted under his gaze, shifting uncomfortably as if hiding something - or afraid he'd reveal something she didn't want him to know. He finally spoke, choosing his words with deliberate care. "I think your actions were deliberate."

"I-"

He held up a hand, cutting her off with a look. "You wanted to know, so let me speak."

Her lips snapped tightly shut.

Gidden continued. "I don't think the consequences were ones you considered or prepared for, despite the warning signs. I believe you could, and still can be, a powerful Jedi - if you focused on the training and not who the teacher should be. Or rather, what you believed they should think of your skills. I think that in your selfish desire to bring back the one person you truly felt connected with you let your goals and dreams slide so far you don't feel you can ever achieve them. I see a young woman who has settled for second best in a lot of things because she lacked the confidence and conviction to achieve them. But I also see a young woman who's moved beyond that chasm and is learning what it is to be responsible all over again."

Tana had gone pale.

Gidden continued relentlessly. "I see a woman who has withdrawn from society to protect herself from its perversions, to avoid having to deal with those things she finds unpleasant. I see a young woman who is as much the girl I left behind as the young woman she's striving to be. Your isolation has left you unable to communicate effectively, to speak your mind or your feelings. You've put so much emphasis on what 'should have been', you can't see the future 'could be's that are staring you in the face."

He stopped. Tana was trembling, but not from hurt. He could feel her rage, pent up, caged, housed like an animal and suppressed for years. It was clawing at her because of his callous words. Clawing, bending, tearing at the bars of its cage to get out.

He waited for a moment to see what she would do and then added one last comment. "You're a coward, Tana."

"You don't know me at all!" She jumped to her feet, the caged anger exploding all at once. "You've been gone for five years. Five years, Gidden! You let me go, you turned your back on me without so much as a second thought. You were the only mentor, the only teacher I ever had that made me feel good about myself. You were my best and only friend, the only one who seemed to understand me. And you left me!"

Her anger lent her the strength she needed; she was fairly screaming at him now, her hands clenched at her sides. "I loved you and you left me! You don't think it takes strength to pick yourself up from the gutter? I've been there; I know! Do you know how easy it would have been to give in to Dennig's demands? Or Cal's? Do you know how tempted I was, how close simply because I wanted to forget you? Because I wanted to hurt you? Do you?"

"You won't tell me."

"Why should I?" Her demand was scathing, forceful.

Gidden watched, impressed. This was a side of her he'd not yet seen. He remembered his father once telling his mother that women were at their most beautiful when angry. He managed not to smile, lest it bring her fury down atop his head harder than it was, but the adage was true. Tana became a vibrant, powerful presence when she was angry. Still, as he listened to her words, he found her answering more of his questions than he'd hoped.

"I don't owe you anything, Gidden. I don't owe you an explanation or a reason. I have a father and he's lectured me enough on the subject! So what if all of my male friends look like you. As long as I was with them, I could act like I wanted, say what I wanted. I didn't have to be Princess Tana, or Jedi Tana. I could be me. Me!"

"So you acted like a common-"

"No!" She snapped, cutting him off with a sharp motion of her hand. "I was allowed to dream with them. Something I'd think you'd be very familiar with."

"Off and on."

She glared at him. "Ever have dreams that leave you aching in the night? I have." Her anger was starting to cool, her thought process catching up to her mouth. "I couldn't deal with them, so I looked for an outlet. Any outlet."

"Which is why you'd been branded a tease." He nodded thoughtfully. "Why didn't you just tell me that?"

She sighed, her anger fading, leaving reason behind. "How would you have reacted if I told you I was fantasizing about you? It was how I figured out I didn't think of you like a brother. I..." she blushed, but smiled. "I tried to picture Jarid like that one night to see what the difference was. I just about made myself sick."

Gidden chuckled at her sheepish admission. "That's reassuring. Tana, sweetie, how long...?"

Her blush deepened. "Since I turned sixteen."

Two years. It explained a lot. "Ah. Well, the year you turned sixteen I was sent on a very specific vision quest; about you."

"Me?"

He nodded. "You're not the only one who had trouble with dreams."

"Oh! But I was-"

"You were a child, I know." He smiled faintly. "Not in my dreams though - you've always been an adult. At least, when they're adult dreams. It took me a while to come to terms with them."

"Oh." She swallowed hard, watching him. "Gidden?"

He cocked his head at her. "Yeah?"

She searched his face. Her voice was small, as if dreading the answer, when she finally spoke. "Did... did I have anything to do with why you left Hapes?"

Gidden took the two steps needed to reach her and pulled her into his arms, tucking her head close to his shoulder. She looked forlorn, adrift, as if the answer could break her suddenly. Her arms encircled his waist. He could feel the tension in her frame. "No, Tana. You were the one reason I wanted to stay."

Her grip tightened. "You didn't mean to hurt me, did you?"

"Never." He turned his head, inhaling the sweet fragrance of flowers in bloom that seemed permanently caught in her hair. "I wanted to make you proud of me; I never wanted to hurt you. I thought you'd be alright with Layne and Jarid and mom and dad."

"Oh." She fell silent, tucking her head more comfortably against his shoulder.

Gidden held her for a long minute, enjoying the feel of her in his arms, before stepping back reluctantly. Her hands fell from his waist only because he stepped beyond reach. "Let's take this slow, okay? Mom and dad will be gone for a couple of weeks so it gives us some time to work through everything to see where we stand."

"What if I don't want to take it slow?"

"Then you'll just have to trust my judgment. There's more at stake here than you and I."

She sighed. "Alright. Just so long as Layne doesn't push Cyris on me again."

"I'll handle Layne. What do you say about getting back on the practice mat with a training saber? Maybe a little one on one?"

The grin that creased her lips was delighted. "Really?"

"Really."

She darted for the entrance to his quarters. "Wizard; I'll go change!"

Gidden's laughter followed her out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

Layne was less than pleased by Gidden's request and didn't attempt to hide her displeasure. "That will be impossible, brother. Cyris has already put together a contract for Tana's hand."

"It doesn't bother you in the slightest that your _sister _is the one who will be paying for your political aspirations?"

"I cannot let familial pressures influence my decisions as Queen Mother, brother."

"You're not Queen Mother yet, Layne. Mother and Father will never agree to such a contract."

She shrugged delicately. "If the contract is signed, dated and sealed, they will have no choice but to honor it."

"Mother won't."

"Then our family honor will be broken." Layne cast him a smug look. "Tana's only delaying the inevitable."

"Tana will never sign the agreement."

"She will. Father has been speaking of sending her away. If she wants to stay, to be a part of the family life, the condition will be marriage to a stable, older gentleman who can keep her in line." Layne's look turned pointed. "Someone _outside_ the family."

Gidden let the barb pass. "You can't do this to her Layne. It's heartless."

"It's practical." Her correction was slightly suffering. "These are matters in which you should no longer trouble yourself, brother. Tana will be settled in a contacted relationship before Mother and Father return; it is my intention that she never have the capacity to embarrass the family again."

Gidden regarded her steadily. "I'm not your brother, Layne."

She blinked, the only outward sign of her surprise. "You have taken our last name and were raised by our parents. Does that not make you family?"

"Not by blood. Which is what you should be focusing on."

"I would not wish Tana on you, _brother_. I have explained my reasons and you do not agree. So be it. Tana will be taken in hand by someone capable to dealing with her antics. Do not let it concern you."

Gidden held his temper closely in check. "There is nothing I can say that will change your mind?"

"The matter is closed." Layne turned away, back to the pile of dispatches and work that she'd taken over from Tenel Ka.

Gidden regarded her in silence. He knew that was a dismissal; his parents had done it enough to him as a child. But, he couldn't move. He was shocked by Layne's callous approach to the problem. How dare she attempt to play keeper for her sister? They were the same age!

Layne was writing something on one of the missives in front of her, a frown creasing her brow. She completed her task and looked up exasperated. "Was there something more?"

"What did Tana do to you, Layne?"

Layne arched an eyebrow. Her expression was one he'd often see their mother use and his chest ached. He wished she was here. "With Tana unwed, my prospects of finding a consort to my taste will be limited."

Gidden suddenly saw the ugly truth for what it was; and it sickened him. "Focus on finding yourself a consort, Layne. Leave Tana alone."

"Is that a threat, _dear brother_?"

"That's a promise." His fist clenched, a snap decision being made in his mind. "_Tana is mine_. If you thrust Cyris or any other man in her direction, I will firmly turn them back in yours."

"What, do you think to make it official? Under Hapan law you cannot marry her."

Gidden stiffened, stung. "Watch me."

Layne's face went slack with surprise at his announcement and she couldn't respond as Gidden turned on his heel and left the room.

"We have to talk. Now."

Tana looked up surprised from where she was stretching on the floor of the training salle. "Is something wrong?"

Gidden crossed the floor to her, dropping to one knee as she watched concerned. "You can't stay on Hapes, Tana."

She blinked, completely surprised by his unexpected announcement. "I stay where I wish and Hapes is my home."

He frowned. "I know it's your home. But I didn't mean it like that. I..." He stopped, took a deep breath and collected his thoughts before starting again. "Layne is going to push you into a marriage contract."

"She can't." Tana straightened, her brow furrowing. "I remember mom once telling me I'd have to sign a contract like that. Layne can't push me into it."

"She's manipulative and well versed in getting what she wants," Gidden's tone was grim, holding an edge. "I should never have handed over the title of Chume'Da to her."

"It's what she wanted."

"Precisely."

Tana blinked in surprise. "But... you never wanted the title, didn't it make sense for Layne to have it?"

Gidden took one of her hands in his, squeezing it gently. "On the surface perhaps. I can't help but wonder if I've made a mistake."

"As Chume'Da you'd have been unreachable." Tana shifted in place, crossing her legs and gripping his hands tightly. "Mother and father would have been obligated to have you attend social functions and you'd never had time for me. Those horrible men would have succeeded and then where would I be?"

Gidden pulled her close, into the shelter of his body. She went, her hands wrapping about his waist as he head rested low on his chest. "I'd have made time for you, Tana. You're the reason I came home."

She squeezed his waist tightly. "Then don't leave me. Don't send me away."

He stroked her hair gently, enjoying the feel of the silken strands between his fingers. She was so small in his grasp; fragile like the wings of the creatures that frequented her garden. "I have to."

Tana squeezed harder and he could hear the tears in her voice. "I won't go."

"I can't lose you to this, Tana. I can't let Layne arrange a contract, convince you somehow to sign it, and let Cyris have you. It would kill me."

"Then don't." Her voice was muffled against the fabric of his shirt. "Don't let her win!"

Gidden bowed his head. How simple it sounded. This woman-child in his arms was the light in his existence, a part of him the way no one had ever been and held his future in her hands. And she didn't understand the very real danger that was present before them. He'd seen his visions, been on his quest. He'd asked the Force for guidance and it had brought it back here, back home to her. He'd fought with himself and the repercussions of his actions, fought the desires and lost. He could still taste her lips though it had been over a week since their encounter in the garden. He could still feel the rightness of that simple act reverberating through his being every time he held her. And he wanted to kiss her again - but didn't dare.

"It's not that simple." His answer was soft, for her ears alone. "While you remain on Hapes, Layne views you as a threat. A threat to her own standing, her own ambitions. Until she eliminates that threat, until she places you with what she considers a suitable match, you'll always be in danger."

"I can't run." She lifted her head, tears sparkling on her long lashes but not falling. "I can't... I _won't_ let her affiance me in my absence."

His heart skipped a beat at the look in her eyes. They were wide, deep pools of gray that held a longing for something he didn't dare give. Something he didn't dare voice. But if he didn't, he could lose her and lose her forever. He somehow found his voice but it sounded unnaturally choked even to his own ears. "Prior commitments null any contracts made in absentee."

She stared at him, her brow knitting together as if she didn't understand.

Gidden lifted one trembling hand to cup her face. Her skin was cool to his touch, her head turning, like it always did, into the curve of his hand to be cradled. It was a move that never failed to take his breath away. His voice left him and he couldn't continue, didn't dare voice what he'd spoken of so boldly to Layne. If Tana said no, it would kill him. On the other side of the argument, he didn't feel he had any right to ask her. She was still young, hadn't yet seen the Galaxy; hadn't had the chance to spread her wings and fly. He didn't have the right to steal her freedom.

Her expression suddenly changed as his words began to sink in. Her eyes widened in surprise, turning a soft gray even as her lower lip dropped slightly, parting her lips in surprise. He felt more than saw the hitch in her breathing. He watched her face as she searched his eyes, looking for confirmation, looking for some hint that he was saying what she thought he was saying. "Prior commit... Gidden?"

He rubbed his thumb over her flushed cheek, his voice caught in his throat. He couldn't speak. Didn't dare speak. It wasn't his place to offer her suggestions that would tie him to her for good.

"I..." She stared at him, stunned. "You really mean it?"

He nodded once.

Tana didn't appear convinced. He felt her reach out, her Force presence coalescing into something almost tangible as she reached to him, searching for confirmation. Gidden held his mental shields for a moment, a single moment, and made his decision. They dropped like water from a fountain, leaving his emotions and thoughts free to her. He closed his eyes, unable to look into the orbs that haunted his dreams nightly, and let her _feel_. He left her feel his frustration and his confusion. He let her feel the indecision behind his words and the reasons for them. He let her see into the deepest recesses of his heart, into places so protected not even his Master at the academy had known about them. Above all, he left her _feel_ his commitment to her, his desire to protect her; his certainty that she belonged to him.

That she'd always belonged to him.

It was several minutes before he felt her pull back, but he didn't raise his shields this time. He didn't need to; there was nothing she didn't now know. Her hands were cool on his face, gentle as they gingerly traced the lines of his brow and cheeks, finally settling along the line of his jaw. "Gidden."

He winced at the sound of his name on her lips.

"Gidden. Look at me."

His eyes were slow to open. He noted the joy in her eyes first; the understanding that comes from sharing yourself with someone so openly there can be no secrets. His eyes opened wider, taking in the tilt of her lips, a smile that made his heart jump. Her face was suffused with peace for the first time since he'd come home.

"Thank you."

His voice refused to function but his question must have been clear on his face.

Tana, sounding years beyond her age, gently caressed his cheeks with her thumbs. "I understand now."

Gidden made to release her, but she clung to him, sliding closer, using the leverage of his knee and one elbow to pull herself to her knees so they were almost nose to nose. She let one hand explore the contours of his face. She traced his cheekbone, the shell of his ear, her fingers delving into his hair almost teasingly. But there was nothing teasing about her touch. It was a touch of acceptance and exploration. The touch of a woman.

Gidden grasped her hands, bringing them down to pin them against his chest. "Tana, I-"

She silenced him with a look; an arched eyebrow and a pointed look that made her look like Tenel Ka for a brief moment. "I won't believe you if you tell me we can't do this."

"We shouldn't."

"Says who? Layne?" Tana's smile turned sad. "Layne doesn't understand. She can't understand; she's never been in love with anyone but herself."

"Tana, I-"

She leaned forward, cutting him off, her lips settling over his. He felt her shields drop at the same moment her lips connected with his. His own shields down, his Force senses focused on her, the waves of raw emotion that came rolling from her staggered him. But Tana remained firm, her arms coming about his waist to steady him as he struggled with the emotional wave.

Turmoil and darkness enveloped him first; the longings of a teenager mixed with the knowledge of what she wanted was wrong. The swept past him, released from their confines, disappearing as his lips shifted, unknowingly against Tana's. The _rightness_ of that kiss banished her doubts, brought feelings of being special that she hadn't felt in the years since his departure. He felt her struggle with the revelation of her feelings for him, the whirlwind of emotions engulfing him, imprinting themselves on his consciousness even as they retreated to be immediately replaced with the knowledge of past failures and hurts.

Emotion after emotion buffeted him, sinking into his consciousness, binding him to her in a way he'd never expected, in a way he'd not foreseen. And Tana stood firm while he absorbed it all, supporting him as she left him experiences her failures and triumphs for himself. It abated as quickly as it had happened, leaving behind the feel of her skin, the taste of her kiss; the tenderness in her hands as she stroked his cheeks.

She pulled back, watching him, color high in her cheeks.

"Force, Tana..."

She blushed a deeper red. "Now you know. At least you were an adult before you started thinking of me the way you do."

"I can understand how it would have been difficult." He slid his hands up her arms. "Cyris can't have you."

Her answering smile was shy. "You intend to."

"If you'll have me. I know I'm older, and while most people don't frown on an older man going after a younger woman, our circumstances are different. The people of Hapes may shun us and cast us out. I can't promise smooth sailing, or luxury. I can only promise, Tana, that I'll love you until the end of my days. I know it here." He placed his hand over his heart. "I knew you were special before I met you, the years have only reinforced it. I don't want to share you with anyone."

She blinked back happy tears. "What will mom and dad think?"

Gidden chuckled softly, sliding his arms about her shoulders and bringing her close again. "Mom will say it's a celebration long over due."

But neither were able to even venture a guess as to how Jacen would react.

Layne's scheming resulted in several flimsi documents making their way into Tana's garden for her to sign. She signed nothing, but neither did she flee. She instead focused on the Jedi training that Gidden insisted she'd need for their adventures beyond Hapes. She focused on them, and on him. Her emotions settled, evening out, as her control and confidence grew. The fought daily, good naturedly sparring with both training sabers and words, and occasionally Gidden would give into the impulse to kiss her.

He made sure it was infrequent and early in the day, having learned it was difficult - if not impossible - to sleep after an evening kiss from her.

Tana convinced Gidden to help her in the Garden, showing him the Force influences she'd used on her plants. They shared, speaking of the things they'd previously left unspoken, Tana opening up about Dennig and his ilk.

The plan to capture the men went off without problems and Gidden took great pleasure in allowing Tanner the opportunity to work on her "persuasion" skills. The men talked, fingering Dennig as their leader for the attack on Tana. Within days they were put on trial, found guilty and exiled. Only two days after the trial, Tenel Ka, Jacen and the children returned and the confrontation that had been looming over Gidden and Tana appeared...

"Absolutely not!" Jacen crossed his arms over his chest disapprovingly. His face was tanned, his hair several shades lighter than when he'd left. "I don't approve."

Tana turned stricken eyes to Gidden before looking back to her father. "Daddy, please reconsider."

Jacen looked from one to the other. His frown was firmly in place, his disapproval clear in every line of his face. "No."

"But Daddy-"

"Don't but Daddy me, young lady." Jacen's tone was stern. "I apologized for my actions; I have done as your mother asked and meditated long and had on this. I won't allow it!"

"But Layne-"

"Layne is not yet the Queen Mother. Any decisions she deems to make must pass through your Mother first. Including all contracts."

"But-"

"Tana."

She bit her lip at Gidden's gentle warning. Nothing she would say would convince Jacen.

Gidden looked at the man who had been his father. "What of Cyris, sir?"

"Cyris has been dealt with. Ah, Layne, good. Come in."

Layne paused on the threshold of the room, noting Jacen's demeanor and where Gidden and Tana were sitting across from him. "Where's mother, Father?"

"She's occupied undoing the messes you made in her absence." Jacen waved to the empty seat nearby. "Among other things."

Layne's head tilted at a stubborn angle. "I did nothing wrong."

Jacen picked up a flimsi and slid it across the caf-table at her. "What is this?"

Layne stepped in reluctantly, immediately on the defensive as she looked at what was on the table. She turned a murderous glare on her twin sister. "You were supposed to sign this!"

Tana tilted her head in the same manner as Layne's. "I told you I wanted nothing to do with Cyris!"

"No, you just want to be your brother's lover!" Layne's words were spiteful, aimed to hurt.

Tana pushed to her feet, glaring at her sister. She was several inches taller than the eldest of the triplets - something Layne had never forgiven her for. "Leave Jarid out of this."

Layne looked to her father for support. "I didn't mention Jarid, did I father?"

Jacen looked from one daughter to the other. "Unless you were speaking of Kalen, Layne?"

Layne's jaw dropped a fraction but she recovered quickly. "I'm _talking_ about the orphan you and mom adopted. Remember Gidden; our _brother_?"

Gidden leaned back on the sofa, stretching his feet out in front of him comfortably. "I don't have any family, Chume'Da."

Layne looked as if she'd been slapped. "Of course you do; we're your family."

Gidden finally shifted, rising to his feet. "If you'll excuse me, Chume'Da, Princess - King. I have a prior appointment. Thank you for your company."

"Gidden?" Layne reached out to place her hand on his arm.

He bowed formally. "Your touch is a compliment I have not earned, Chume'Da. Did you wish something of me?"

"Quit it!" Layne tugged on his arm, getting him to straighten. "I hate it when you do that."

"If it displeases you of course, Chume'Da. With your permission I'll take my leave."

Layne exploded; she detested being mocked. "Get out then!"

Gidden swept from the room. It wasn't often he could rile Layne, but she must have already been on edge to have reacted so readily to his words. But then, she detested when the family became formal. Gidden walked swiftly to his room and packed his bag. Tanner appeared to help him, an ever silent shadow, as he carried his things to the Palace gates. A speeder awaited him, and he climbed him, waving goodbye to Tanner as the speeder canopy closed and it moved away from the Palace.

The official announcement disowning the former Chume'Da for undisclosed actions was released the following morning from the Palace and Gidden was declared a commoner with no ties to the Royal family.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Less than a week later, Prince Jarid was recalled from the Jedi academy for an undisclosed private family function. Han and Leia arrived within minutes of the would-be Jedi, and an enclosed carriage arrived bearing an individual no one could see. Rumor had run rampant as to what could possibly have happened for the once-Chume'Da to be so thoroughly disowned by the parents who had raised him.

There was dark talk of murder, Sith tendencies and unmentionable rituals being held below the Palace. Some spoke of his Jedi training having become so important it had caused a fracture and break within the familial bond. None of the Royals appeared anywhere, though Layne's voice, usually so controlled, could be heard at odd hours shrieking across the front lawn.

The family ceremony, an intimate and private affair, would have shocked Hapes...

"Gidden." Leia's smile was welcoming and open as she stretched her arms and then her legs to give him a warm hug.

Gidden hugged her back, slouching so she wouldn't hurt herself and placed a kiss on her cheek. "I'm glad you could be here."

"And miss the wedding of two of our grandbabies?" Han snorted. "Not likely. It's mind baffling kid. You could have any woman you want and you chose the little girl you helped raise."

Gidden flushed, not having heard it put quite that way before. "With all due respect, Tana's a woman, Grandpa Han."

Han blinked and then chuckled, smacking the younger man on the shoulder. "Why, so she is. You know, there's almost as many years between your grandma and me as between the two of you."

Gidden ducked his head, embarrassed. "I didn't know that."

"Hard to picture, huh?" Han winked at him. "You couldn't have picked a prettier bride, though."

"Thanks, Grandpa." Gidden searched the small room for Tana, but she wasn't anywhere in sight yet. Layne was speaking with Jarid in low tones, huddled together in a corner. Or rather, Layne looked huddled. Jarid was tall and broad shouldered with red hair cut close to his scalp and brown eyes that constantly scanned the room. His Jedi robes fell easily from his shoulder and he wore his lightsaber displayed proudly on his belt. Unlike Layne, he held himself casually, almost insolently. He was perfectly at home with his abilities.

Gidden left his grandparents and moved to where Isolder was telling a story to Kalen, Kym, Allana and Sayl. He listened for half a minute, hearing about "The lost bantha cub" and drifted away. What he didn't hear was Isolder go back to explaining to the children why Gidden and Tana could get married, but Layne and Jarid could not.

Jarid's eyes sparkled when they met Gidden's, brown meeting brown as Jarid quirked his eyebrow in question and half-challenge. Gidden recognized the expression. It was accompanied by the famous Solo grin. Jarid took after Isolder in his classic good looks, his physique a mixture of Jacen and Isolder's lean frames and Han's wiry strength. He looked almost half-finished, but Gidden suspected that Jarid would fill out in the coming years, much the way he had, and be beating the women back with a stick.

Jarid excused himself from Layne and move to the table where Gidden had stopped for a drink of punch. "Nice party."

Gidden grinned. "Nice of you to show, little brother."

Jarid's eyes sparkled. "I hear you were disowned. Any truth to it?"

Trust Jarid to have the tact of a bantha. "It was necessary."

Jarid shrugged. "At least you'll keep her out of trouble. Tana didn't deserve Cyris, no matter how wild she was."

Gidden chuckled. "Cyris didn't deserve the punishment you mean."

"Something like that. What'd you do to deserve it?"

Gidden grinned wryly. "Fell in love with her. Speaking of that, how's Jysella?"

"Great." Jarid's return grin was easy. "We're not quite as serious as you and Tana though. Just enjoying each other."

"She couldn't come?"

"Nah - Corran, excuse me, _Master_ Horn wouldn't let her."

Gidden clapped the younger man on the shoulder. "At least you weren't raised as her brother."

"Point." Jarid nodded to the lightsaber on his belt. "Are you still going to be a Jedi?"

"Tana wants me to train her, so she's going to be my apprentice. Uncle - er, Master Skywalker advised against it, but Tana insisted."

"So I guess that makes you a Master then, huh?"

Gidden pushed his brother's head to the side, rubbing his hand on the frizzy hair. "Just a Knight playing Master, brat. How does Jysella put up with you?"

"Must be my charm."

Gidden chuckled, turning to meet Layne's disproving gaze. She didn't want to be here and was only here on threat of losing her title to Jarid - or worse, Kalen or Allana. Gidden's smile died.

Layne's eyes were full of hurt. She still didn't understand why Tana and Gidden hadn't listened to her and why he'd agreed to Jacen's decision to disown him before he allowed any kind of marriage. He offered her a tentative smile and she turned her back on him. Gidden sighed. She'd either become accustom to it or not. Either way, he and Tana had agreed not to flaunt their attachment. They would move to the Temple as Master and Student with few aware of their true attachment. When Tana was older and the public had become accustom to "Prince" Gidden being a pauper, a formal announcement would be made.

The noise died in the room and Gidden turned. His breath caught in his throat as Tana stepped in. Tenel Ka stood with her, a proud, motherly smile alight on her normally serious face.

Tana's face was aglow with happiness that came from complete understanding. Understanding of her surroundings, the path before her and of herself. She stretched her hand out to Gidden and he moved to take it, bowing low over it before placing a kiss on the back. He didn't notice her clothing - she could have been wearing a plastic bag and she'd have looked beautiful to him. "You look beautiful."

She blushed becomingly.

They'd agreed on a Jedi ceremony with the condition Jacen would officiate. It had been Jacen's condition. Together, hand in hand, they turned to face the man who'd raised them and would now send them off to begin a new life together. Surrounded by family and friends, they took their first steps into a larger world.

_Fin_


End file.
